All the Girls Love Her
by Be Obscene
Summary: Outcast, Carrie White inexplicably becomes the object of affection for her female bullies like Jennifer Check and Sue Snell. Can she figure out what's going on or how to stop it?...or does she even want to? Carrie/Jennifer/Sue
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie gets chased after by some very horny girls. But why her? **

"There she is."

"What is she wearing?"

The girls giggled by their lockers.

"Quiet she's coming!"

Carrie White, the meekest girl in Chamberlain high school entered the girl's locker room shower and was more than a bit skeptikal. It was like a ghost town in there. She looked over her shoulder as she got undressed, continuously looking over her shoulder. Couldn't be too careful. Everyone hated her at this school. She of course never did anything to anyone, she was the quiet girl with the fanatical mother. She didn't see herself as beautiful like some of the other girls her age especially with the lack of makeup and long, unmanageable blonde hair. Her mother Margaret wouldn't dare let her leave the house looking like a tramp so it was nothing but long skirts and bland shirts that covered her from the neck down.

She made her way over to a shower in the far back of the room with her towel half expecting someone to jump out at her. Where was everyone? Were they planning on dragging her put of there screaming? She turned on the hot water and pulled her head back under the shower head. Eyes closed she swore she heard talking. She'd open her eyes and look around but there would be no one there.

"That's what I'm talking about," whispered one.

"We should get closer!" Insisted another.

"Do fries come with that shake?" One chuckled.

"I don't know about that but I do see some buns," said a husky voice.

"Her father was a baker."

She opened her eyes again this time seeing all of her class from gym hiding and spying on her from a few shower stalls down. Popular girls, Sue Snell, Chris Hargensen, Tina Blake, twins Nikki and Lizzie Watson and Heather Mason, all of them gawking at her.

Carrie was understandably scared. What were they planning? But almost immediately after she caught them watching her they fled. It was weird because they too look frightened. Of her catching them? She ignored it and finished up. Though she dried herself slowly expecting some kind of torment when she got back to the locker room.

She wished every night that people would like her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Why did they all have to be so mean? Chris was one of the worst. But maybe the meanest was Jennifer Check, a girl who almost never showed up for gym class.

All of the girls were chatting amongst themselves when Carrie entered with her towel wrapped around her. The room became dead quiet. They made passing glances at her. Were they actually afraid of her or something?

Tina was in front of Carrie's locker, whispering to Sue. Carrie cleared her throat.

"Um. Excuse me."

"Oh...sorry!" Tina jumped out of the way.

Sue continued to just stand there as Carrie pulled her clothes out of her locker. Carrie pretended she wasn't the least bit curious why she was there. Sue was nervous, maybe more nervous than Carrie had been in her day to day life. She was working herself up to say something. Carrie did give a slight glance, a bit worried and annoyed to see her still there.

"Uh...hi, Carrie."

Carrie looked at her, not turning her head. "Hey."

Sue bit her bottom lip and looked behind her. Chris and the other girls were laughing to themselves, looking evil and up to something as they waited for Sue to say what she needed to say.

"Are you...are you..."

Carrie turned to her. She frowned waiting for the punchline, "What?"

"Are you...doing anything this Saturday?"

"Huh?"

Sue stuttered and looked at the floor, "Sorry...I didn't mean to be so forward. I just thought maybe..."

Carrie didn't want to stick around to find out what the girls had her set up for, "I can't I...gotta go."

She walked past Sue who was looking crushed. No clue what that was Carrie just wanted to get to her next class. She heard the girls murmur as she walked out.

"Nice one, Snell," said Chris, "Could you sound any more desperate?"

"Hey, screw you!"

"She probably doesn't even like you. She might like someone with more curves," said Tina.

"Bitch, please," said Nikki.

Carrie just shook her head, unsure what everyone was going on about, it all sounded like nonsense.

Out in the hallway she saw her. Jennifer Check. Luckily she didn't have any classes with her today. Jennifer was a girl with a very sultry look. Slender, pale skin, blue eyes, jet black hair and pink pouting lips. She walked up the hallway in Carrie's direction. She didn't have that resting bitch face like usual she looked happy for some reason.

Carrie tried turning in a different direction but couldn't push past the oncoming traffic. She was inadvertently pushed in Jennifer's path. Jennifer smiled and looked down at her humbly. Carrie looked down at the floor, adjusting her messy hair nervously.

"Hi, Carrie."

Carrie thought if she didn't say anything Jennifer might move on to another victim.

"I said...Hi," Jennifer ducked down to look up at Carrie's surprised face. Carrie wasn't sure what else to do. Nowhere to hide, "Girls giving you a hard time?" Carrie just nodded. Jennifer took hold of her and pushed her up against a locker. Carrie could feel her heart racing. She was going to get beat down for sure.

"...uh..."

"So immature. So high school." Jennifer took out a piece of paper and scribbled something. Carrie watched curiously; Jennifer's strong perfume made her eyes water. The paper was handed to her, delicately folded. Jennifer smiled, her lip gloss glistened, "If you're looking for a good time."

Carrie unfolded it. Her Jennifer's phone number. 555-7575 XXX. Carrie was so confused. Jennifer walked back up the hall. She swayed her hips. She looked back to see if Carrie was watching her. She was. Jennifer smiled and winked. Carrie could feel her cheeks burning.

She began to notice a lot of girls looking at her. Secret smiles on their faces. Throughout her entire next class she felt like all the girls were looking at her. She had a free period last at the end of the day. The library was her best bet to hide before he mother came to pick her up. No one would be there almost always guaranteed.

Unfortunately there were a few people sitting in the study area. A couple guys and girls. The boys paid Carrie no attention but when Carrie walked in the girls immediately took notice, staring at her with those flirty expressions.

She decided to hide in back, walking carefully down to the fiction section.

"Hi, Carrie," said a blonde haired girl with big round glasses, back to her as she was looking for a book.

"Hi, Needy," Carrie said, oblivious for a second, "Needy?"

"Yes?" Anita 'Needy' Lesnicky was Jennifer's best friend, a quiet, nerdy girl that normally kept to herself.

Carrie braced herself for yet another awkward come on but instead Needy just stood there and stared at the petrified girl.

"Um...aren't you going to hit on me?"

Needy smiled and said, "Uh, come again?"

"You...wait...Needy you have to help me."

"Why what is it, Carrie what's wrong?"

"All of the girls are acting really weird they..."

Needy examined Carrie's face, she always felt bad for Carrie and hated how everyone treated her, especially Jennifer.

"Carrie don't worry you're safe just tell me what's happening." She said placing both hands on her shoulders.

"They all want to go out with me!" Carrie blurted out.

Needy was wide eyed, her mind went blank. She could hear a 'shhh' off in the distance. She burst out laughing, feeling bad of course but this was just too funny especially seeing how genuinely scared she was.

"Carrie I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

Carrie showed her the paper with Jennifer's number hastily. Indeed it was Jennifer's number. Her trademark XXX was something she'd put next to pictures in the yearbook of the boys she liked.

"What's happening?" Carrie asked all panicked and wide eyed.

"This is their idea of a joke," Needy grimaced.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Many of these girls I know for a fact are straight and have boyfriends. Besides I'm a girl and I have a boyfriend and you don't see me asking you out."

"...Right..."

"Hey, I'll talk to Jennifer. I'm sure tomorrow will be the same as any other day."

"Yeah. Thanks, Needy."

Carrie felt some relief but still had this weird feeling. Tomorrow this would also seem like a weird dream or she really hoped. What would her mother think?

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Carrie is already scared to go back to school. Will anything be normal again? Thank you for reading so far! Please tell me what you think!**

Carrie was running for her life. All of the girls that day. They were chasing her through the halls. All in only bras and panties. Carrie was running in her nightie. She got outside. The girls were no longer behind her. THEY WERE IN FRONT OF HER. They all ran at her, everywhere she turned she faced a new group of girls running with their arms reaching out to her. She ducked down with her hands over her head. They all wound up jumping and dog piling on her.

"NO!"

"Carrie! What's going on in there?!"

Carrie realized she was in her bedroom. Just a nightmare. She was gasping for air. Of course she had to also wake up her mother in the middle of the night.

"Nothing, Mama! A bad dream!"

"Go back to sleep, child!"

Carrie turned over, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night. What was wrong with her? Playing back the events of the previous day in her head all she could think about was just how nice everyone was. She liked that but everyone thinking of her romantically? Her mother told her of wicked and sinful girls lusting after one another. "They go straight to Hell, Carrie! They are the most evil heathens on Earth!"

Carrie didn't want to dwell on it. But she couldn't stop thinking about Jennifer. That phone number. If she called it would she answer? Would it really be all just a joke? Jennifer would pick up the phone, she'd act all flirty, ask her out and Carrie would accept but then she'd hear all of the cruel laughter from the girls trying to be quiet in Jennifer's room during the whole prank. They'd get her good. They were all mean girls, it was just how it was and what it ever would be.

* * *

Margaret screamed at Carrie to get ready for school. Always at 5:30AM. Carrie was a little slower this morning, she was eating her porridge very carefully. "MOVE!" Margaret clapped her hands in front of her to get her attention. The car ride was the most anxious she'd ever been. She should have pretended to be sick, forced herself to throw up; but she also knew how much her mother would hate looking after her all day. In the midst of daydreaming, she didn't realize that the entrance of the school next to her window.

"What are you waiting for?" Margaret said, aggravated.

"Sorry, Mama."

Before she got out of the car she took a moment to look at the students hanging around before the morning bell. The girls looked normal. Clinging to boyfriends and gossiping with each other. Carrie slowly inched her way away from the car as her mother pressured her to get a move on. Maybe everything was back to normal. Better than normal. Maybe everyone would just ignore her completely from now on. Maybe it was best just to be invisible.

It was oddly quiet. Like the library on a Friday afternoon. It was if everyone called in sick that day or something, you could actually walk to your locker without getting trampled. As she fumbled with the combination to her locker someone quite female cleared their throat behind her. Carrie immediately tensed up. When she turned around she only now realized how much taller Jennifer was and how much she could hide it her shadow.

"Do you still have my note?" She said this coldly without blinking. She held her hand out impatiently. Carrie took it out of her backpack and handed it over. Once Jennifer had it and looked it over she expected her to tear it up but instead crossed out her number and scribbled something new in its place, "Sorry. Forgot I changed it."

Carrie got it back, new number and now with even more Xs. She didn't know what to say. Jennifer blew her a kiss and flipped her hair back. Carrie watched her move up the hall; her butt in those tight denim jeans swaying. She looked back at Carrie and smiled. She also slapped her own ass, amused by Carrie's lingering. Carrie turned bright red. She was overwhelmed and sweaty. Surely it was only Jennifer, everyone else had to be back to normal.

She passed by Sue Snell. Sue looked like she was going to say something but Carrie didn't take the time to hear it. Sue sulked and walked over to her locker. Needy Lesnicky had her locker right next to her and was going through it at that moment. Normally she kept to herself but she couldn't help but wonder what she was upset about.

"Um, hey, Sue...are you ok?"

"What? Uh...yeah...," she said, meekly.

"Oh ok..."

She thought that was the end of it but Sue spoke up abruptly.

"I just don't understand...All of them are such bitches..."

Everyone knew she was seeing Tommy Ross. Needy hated high school drama but Jennifer always said she could take Tommy away from Sue any time if she felt like it.

"Boyfriend troubles?"

Sue sighed loudly and grabbed her books, "Never mind. I just hope that who every Carrie ends up with they treat her right."

Needy lifted an eyebrow. She watched Sue walk away. She was skeptical. She'd forgotten to ask Jennifer about this weird thing Carrie brought up at the library. How scared she was. She decided to follow Sue and find out what was going on for herself.

Sue was walking to somewhere back of the school. She could hear girls talking. Soft chatter that quickly grew like a flock of seagulls. Sue was following this noise too. It was down an old stairwell that was almost never used. The sounds of the girls echoed loudly and was quite uncomfortable.

Needy stopped and watched as poor Carrie was cornered. Every girl was asking her out at the same time.

"See isn't it awful," said Sue, Needy just now realized had stepped next to her to watch the odd commotion.

"Carrie, I know you're probably busy..."

"...are you going to the dance?"

"You look great today..."

"What kind of product do you use?"

They played were swarming, playing with her hair and pulling at her clothes, her worst nightmare. Needy pushed through the hysterical mob and grabbed Carrie. The girls of course were furious she was being taken away from them.

"Was that Needy?" said Chris.

"There's no way she'd go with her! Right?" exclaimed Tina.

"No way," Sue folded her arms angrily.

Needy hid with Carrie in the library. They could hear a stampede of them running out in the hall.

"Carrie you can come out now," Needy said, looking under a table crouched beneath.

Carrie was briefly relieved but was worried that she was missing English class. Needy helped her up and they sat down.

"What do I do?"

"I really don't know," said Needy, pondering to herself, feeling a bit guilty for not taking her more serious earlier, "I kind of want to study them."

"Huh?"

"I mean one day they all..."

"Want me to eat shit?"

Needy was taken aback never hearing her use that kind of language. Carrie was referring to a time when someone spray painted her locker.

"...sure...and now everyone has Carrie - fever."

"How do I stop it? My...my mom is really not going to like this."

"Hm. I'm going to get to the bottom of it. There has to be some logical explanation."

"Or I'm cursed."

"Look I know you come from a religious background but I on the other hand am not superstitious. I'll look at this like I look at how National Geographic looks at the mating habits of primates."

Carrie trusted Needy but worried about how long it would take to solve all of this.

* * *

Carrie hid in the back of all her classes like she always did. She found herself lowering herself further and further until she was on the floor. So many eyes watching her, all smitten.

She waited outside for her mother to pick her up. She thought she'd miss everyone catching through bus or student parking. It didn't take too long to get noticed. Of course it had to happen when Carrie's mother pulled up in the old beige station wagon. Carrie marched to the car quickly as a crowd of girls started following and calling her name.

Margaret glared at the girls. What was going on? Of course she knew full well that her daughter was a pariah but this wasn't that. Carrie rushed and jumped into the front passenger seat. Margaret still couldn't get over the girls all crowded around at the bottom of the school steps. When she turned slowly to give Carrie a stern and questioning look, she was hiding her head in shame.

* * *

Needy hadn't seen Jennifer all day. She was up late in her room preparing a special binder for her Carrie research when she received a call.

"Carrie White is a God!"

"Uh...Jen?"

"Duh. Who the hell else is calling you?"

"Uh so you're on this Carrie bandwagon too?" Needy asked, steading he pen.

Jennifer was half paying attention as she checked herself out in her mirror in only a white top and pink panties; it appeared as if she was trying to get her butt to pop out more.

"Bandwagon? What are you my grandma?"

"Sorry I'm just trying to understand. Is this all just a big joke? If so I think everyone should back off because it's not funny. Carrie is terrified."

"Well its not," Jennifer said offended, meanwhile posing, "And you don't know anything about Carrie!"

Jennifer spoke with a lot of passion, Needy could tell, it was weird to hear her stuck up best friend talk like this, "Tell me more."

Jennifer stopped to think everything Carrie. Her mind turned into molasses, "Where do I begin?" Needy could hear her drool, "Doesn't she have the nicest legs? She can run so fast..."

Needy waited knowing full well Jennifer was about to think herself into a coma about all things Carrie White.

Jennifer finally came out of her daze, "Sorry what were we talking about?"

"Uh...how about something else. When did these feelings start?"

"I don't know I don't want to think about my life before Carrie..." Needy groaned, "Fine. Like a couple days ago why?"

"And have you had thoughts about other girls before Carrie White?"

"FUCK NO! Needy are you insane?"

Needy wrote this down, "How would you describe how you feel when you see Carrie?"

Jennifer sighed and played with her hair, "My entire body is on vibrate. My pussy is quivering thinking about her..."

"Ok! Whoa! TMI."

"Don't be such a prude, Needy."

It sounded like she was on a drug or something, Needy wanted to learn more, interview other girls and see if they are the same or similar. Jennifer herself was a wealth of information.

"So if you were to go out with Carrie what do you see doing?"

"So many things...believe me when I have her she'll never want to be with anyone else...I'll rock her world. Does that gross you out?"

"No not really as long as Carrie consents to this."

"Duh, I'm a freak but I'm not a monster. But how could she refuse? DO you oppose to living in the suburbs?"

Needy was confused, "The suburbs? You want to live in the suburbs?"

"Yeah, don't be skeezy. I want a green lawn with a white picket fence."

"...With Carrie?"

"Yes and we'll honeymoon in Bali. Maybe adopt a couple kids but that's a long ways away from now, Needy."

"Wow."

"What? You think I'm disgusting?"

"No actually I think that's very endearing. I'm actually kind of rooting for you."

"Really? Why?"

"Well you seem to be very grown up about having a relationship."

"You have to with Carrie it's what she deserves."

"Agreed..."

"Is something wrong?"

"You did a total flip. You're not only being nice to Carrie you want to be with her romantically. I hope for your sake she wants the same."

"It's what I pray for to my shrine every night," Jennfer turned to the shrine she made up of Carrie by her bedroom closet. A yearbook photo surrounded by candles.

Needy was speechless, "I'm sorry a what?"

"What you don't have a Carrie shrine?"

"Well no, I'm not in love with Carrie I'm with Chip, remember?"

"Ew. Poser."

"So you are very serious about this..."

"For the millionth time yes! I just hope she calls me tonight. She's probably very busy...," Jennifer sounded very sad all of sudden.

"...Well I'm sure she will...you should keep me updated."

"Oh yes. I'll let you know after tomorrow night's big event."

"Big event?"

"I just hope Carrie has enough panties to go around."

Needy was stunned, "Panties?"

"It's called a panty raid, Needy."

"Uh..."

"Do not blab to anyone about this! This is for serious Carrie followers!"

Jennifer had never sounded so angry so Needy backed off. She was going to call it a night and interview someone new.

"Ok...it's getting kind of late..."

"Fine! And do not tell Carrie!"

CLICK

Needy had to think about what just happened. Jennifer admitted her feelings, her vulnerability toward a shy, weak and sheepish girl and was extremely open about it. Was there something in the water? Was there a full moon? She actually supported this except for the whole panty raid business. Maybe she could convince Carrie to give it a try and go on a real date.

**To Be Continued! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie must endure more unwanted attention, her scorned mother and a panty raid! Thank you for those enjoying this story so far. I am currently working on a Stranger Things story as well (Not very much femslash for that). One story involves Nancy Wheeler gaining super powers. I really like pairing her with Joyce Byers but maybe there's some crossover I could do with her. If anyone has any thoughts on that just PM me. Thanks!**

Needy met with Carrie in the library the next day. Needy was feeling more optimistic while Carrie was looking more and more of a nervous wreck.

"What else did you find, Needy? My mom knows something is wrong."

"They're harmless, Carrie. They...well at least Jennifer I don't know about everyone else yet...she seems to genuinely love you."

Carrie frowned and shook her head, "Jennifer hated me...they all did she has to be under a spell or something."

Needy sighed, "Like I said before I'm going to look at this rationally. I'll interview the other girls and see what they say. Maybe these feelings will pass but I think right now you're the latest craze."

Carrie looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Needy tried consoling her.

"Have you ever...um...thought about girls?"

Carrie looked at her as if she had just seen death itself, "No...Mama would kill me."

"But I mean...it's ok if you do it's not like you'll be burned at the stake or crucified."

Carrie put her hands over her face and shook her head, "No...I..."

"So you do like guys."

"I'm not supposed to like anyone that way!"

"But maybe just tell them you're straight and they'll leave you alone or...," Needy got a better idea, something that would for sure put a stop to this, "How about you make up a boyfriend?"

Carrie gave her a dirty look, those big frustrated eyes behind her messy hair almost made Needy laugh, "That's crazy...no boy would go out with me."

"Just lie."

"No...there has to be another way."

"Ok," Needy said, still hoping a little that maybe she'd give Jennifer a chance, "I'll try my best...oh and maybe hide your panties for a couple days." Carrie had never been more confused. "Loo just trust me on this."

* * *

Sue and the other girls from Carrie's gym class excluding Jennifer were over at Chris' after school. They were devising 'Operation Panty Raid'.

Sue questioned the blueprints she found of Carrie's house.

"I got these last week."

"But we only started talking about the panty raid a couple days ago," Sue exclaimed.

"Amateurs! Nobody knows Carrie like I do!"

"You were a total bitch to Carrie!" Tina got up in her face.

"Oh and you were Little Miss Perfect Angel? Fuck you!"

"Girls calm down!" Heather tried to pull Tina aside, "We should go over the important stuff."

"We should all get at least two pairs of panties," Sue spoke up.

Everyone turned to her, "WHAT?!"

"It's only fair," she said this with confidence.

Chris rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever. That's as close as you're ever going to get to Carrie anyway."

"Excuse me?" Now Sue was ready to attack her.

"Come on you are such chicken shit!"

"I think we should worry about more important stuff like what time are we doing this. Do they own a dog? A security system?" Nikki listed.

"Trust me I have all of this taken care of," Chris said, spreading the blueprints out on her bed. Carrie's room is on the second floor. Her mother's room as on the west side and between their rooms is a bathroom, linen closet and spare half room."

"Do you have a ladder?" asked Heather.

"We don't need a ladder," Chris cried, "We enter from the back door to the kitchen and climb the stairs. Margaret White goes to bed around 930pm. She goes to the bathroom normally around 1230-1 in the morning. Carrie goes to bed around 9. Bathroom anywhere from 11, 1230, 215, 3 or 440."

"How long have you been staking out the White house?" Sue asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Like I said before. AMATEURS."

"Ok so we strike around 10," Sue suggested.

Chris cut her off reminding her of how long it could take to sleep plus other factors. It was supposed to rain that night which could affect things. They at best had a 2 minute window to sneak in, grab the panties and head back out the door they came undetected.

"It's foolproof," Chris said smugly, almost patting herself on the back.

"It's suicide," Jennifer said, storming in like she owned the place.

"Shit! I didn't invite you!" Chris, raging, she turned to the pack of girls, "Who told her?"

"Pssh," Jennifer said, as she bumped by to get a look at their blueprints, "This is so lame it's amazing."

"Oh, I'm sorry does ice queen have a better plan?"

"I flow solo. Besides you're all way too desperate for this to go smoothly. Especially Snell."

"Uh...I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Jennifer strutted over to her very alpha - like.

Sue was having just about enough of everyone shaming her for being weak, "I could get a date with Carrie any time."

"Oh really?" Jennifer was so close Sue could feel her breath, despite being taller she never felt so small.

"...Yeah...," Sue said weakly.

"Well I gave her my number so...any day now."

Chris giggled, "You mean she hasn't called you yet?"

Jennifer's ears were burning, "She's a very busy girl..."

Chris folded her arms and sneered, "Right and you have all the time in the world."

Sue laughed but Jennifer wasn't through with her.

"I bet I can give Carrie an orgasm," Jennifer said, stepping forward.

"That's impossible because I'm going to be the one who takes her virginity," Sue said matter of factly, taking a step forward.

"She's going to take mine," Jennifer mused, taking another step.

"You're not a virgin," Sue scoffed, taking another step closer to her.

Jennifer looked around the room and said almost casually, "My backdoor virginity."

Everyone gasped, unsure if Jennifer was calling a bluff.

"Well...," thought Sue, not wanting to back down, "I'm going to give her a rim job!"

Jennifer was impressed by the stakes even though it was unlikely she'd pull it off; Sue wasn't even really sure what that meant she might have heard Chris use the phrase once.

"We'll just see about that one, Snell," Jennifer said, heaving her chest forward, "Because I'm willing to do just about anything."

Sue was a bit intimidated, Jennifer had her way of making anyone feel vulnerable.

* * *

Late that evening Needy was conducting further research. She was fascinated by the data she collected. She wasn't the only girl that didn't have feelings for Carrie some who had little to no interaction and some that had seen her close to everyday in the same class. It seemed at first that there was no pattern but when it came down to it the core group or as Needy liked to call them 'CARRIERS' were Carrie's main tormentors.

Carrie mentioned a wish she made on her 18th birthday for them to like her. Needy hated the idea of including magic in any of her theories but she couldn't rule anything out. There were other things going on. There had been an unusual number of full moon something known to cause some effect on people but hard to believe it could cause a bunch of teenage girls to fall for the same person, let alone a girl like Carrie White.

Needy was just finishing up an interview over the phone with Nicki and was hoping to speak with her twin sister Lizzie; hearing from two sisters especially twins could be vital for the rest of her research.

"I guess watching her in gym class just got me really hot one day."

"Uh-huh, I see," Needy said, typing and holding her phone awkwardly between her head and shoulder, "And how would you say you felt before these sudden feelings?"

"Oh I don't want to imagine a world before Carrie White." Just like Jennifer, "Listen I've gotta go we'll have to pick this up later. I could talk about Carrie for hours but I really need to be somewhere."

"Really? Um what about Lizzie?" Needy panicked.

"She's coming with me...sorry!"

She hung up. Needy honestly should've known what they were up to she heard Jennifer's warning.

* * *

Margaret White was about ready to go to bed after her 100th prayer of the day. Before Carrie was sent off to bed she made her pray in the small closet she turned into a place of prayer and torment; she knew something very unholy was going on.

She turned off all the lights. As she turned off a lamp in the living room however she thought she saw something run past the window. She stopped and peered out onto the lawn and then the street. They neighbourhood was known for its strays. She shrugged it off and went upstairs.

Waiting outside in the back of the house the girls, excluding Jennifer who they left without, all huddled together in the pouring rain. Tina was the lookout.

"She went upstairs."

"Ok we should give this maybe 10 more minutes," Chris said as water poured down the hood of her raincoat.

"Are you crazy?" Heather exclaimed, "I'm not getting pneumonia!"

"You're overreacting. Besides I'm sure this is as bad as its going to get."

Chris was proven wrong by this statement not even five minutes later. It wasn't quite hail but it was enough to make the girls break in despite their ring leader's protests.

"Amateurs!"

Everyone knew they had to be quiet but that didn't stop the inane comments. Their shoes squeaked on the floor. Sue kept shushing everyone when they got too loud. Of course their excitement was too much to be contained. They made through journey upstairs one girl at a time. Sue could feel her heart racing; if her parents knew she was here she'd be dead meat; it never really crossed her mind what Tommy thought, she really needed to break things off with him.

"I can't believe we're in her house!," Chris whispered loudly.

"We need to make this quick," Sue reminded her.

"Right," she leaded them to Carrie's bedroom door and paused as she grasped the doorknob, "Ok. One. Two. Three..."

Someone that wasn't Carrie was standing over her bed. The girls nearly screamed. It was Jennifer, she was putting earmuffs on Carrie who was sound asleep. Everyone in the room stared at the sleeping beauty in collective silence; Chris licked her lips perversely.

Heather's eyes wandered over to the open window while everyone was distracted, "Hey, she used a ladder. I knew we needed one."

"Amateurs," Jennifer mused while looking at Chris smugly.

"Ok come on, let's do this!" Chris urged.

Sue was hoping for another countdown but no one waited another second. They scurried around the room looking for anything not just panties. The girls fought over shirts, bras and more. Chris had her eyes set on a white nightie while Sue wanted a pair of blue undies. The girls were quick and fierce and were not sticking to the rules. Many pushing others out of their way. Jennifer went to grab a pair of panties with pink poka-dots. Sue grabbed the other end.

"Let go, Check!"

"Not on your life, Snell!"

Both pulled at the weak elastic in this hissy fit tug of war. Chris saw that Carrie was beginning to stir in her sleep, she demanded they quit it and give it a rest.

RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

Both of them backed away and held the torn halves of the poka-dotted panties in their hands. "Way to go, Snell!"

"Grr!" was Sue's only response before walking away in anger.

Carrie opened her eyes, still half asleep she said something groggily. All of the girls scattered in a panic with their collection of bras and panties in their hands and on top of their heads like crowns. In the confusion both Nicki and Lizzie fought each other for the ladder. Lizzie tried pulling it away but instead pushed it away from the window and onto the lawn.

Jennifer was mortified, "Idiots!"

They scrambled out into the hallway and down the stairs. They heard the muffled curses of Margaret in her bedroom. She could hear the intruders and making herself ready to face them with God knows what. Chris pushed everyone through the back door, narrowly escaping Carrie's mother's wrath.

Margaret found Carrie back to sleep wearing someone's earmuffs. The room was In diseray. Drawers taken out of her dresser and things turned upside down. In a fit of rage she pulled the earmuffs off of Carrie and threw them against the wall. She looked out the open window and stuck her head out. She saw a tall blonde girl running along with someone else hard to make out in the pitch blackness. Heathens. After her daughter.

Carrie woke up again and saw her mother looking out the window. She didn't make a noise at first but without thinking she whispered, "Mama?" When she saw how messed her room was she regretted her decision. Margaret turned to her, gritting her teeth.

* * *

The next day at school all of the girls were carrying trophies from the previous night in secret. Jennifer was wearing a pair of Carrie's pink panties, shamelessly telling every girl from the panty raid. Sue had the torn half of the blue poka-dot ones in her pocket, she thoughtlessly felt them in her hand by her locker just as Tommy surprised her from behind.

"Hey! Where were you last night?" He kissed her on the neck while she stuffed the stolen undoes back into her pocket, "You have something for me?"

She laughed as he continued to kiss her, playing along to take his attention away, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"You cheating on me?" He asked this seriously taking Sue off guard. He chuckled, knowing Sue wasn't 'That type of girl'.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?" She started walking to the bathroom, confusing Tommy but he just shrugged it off. Needy was observing all of this, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

Needy found Carrie sitting in the library with her face down. Needy pushed her shoulder to get her attention.

"They took them, Needy! All of them! Momma is so mad!"

"SHHHH!" The librarian cried from across the room.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Needy whispered.

"Find out anything?"

"Well...the lunar activity seems to be out of whack. I read about weird hysteria related to young women...you said something about a wish?"

"I thought you said you only believed in science?"

"Look just tell me ok? Gosh did you sell your soul or something?"

"I just wanted them all to like me..."

"Well nice going, ace," Needy joked.

"Mama knows it was them. She said she'll bar me from school all together."

"I think you only have one option," said Needy a bit nervous, knowing Carrie would hate it.

"What?"

"Ask each of them out on one date. Just one and see what happens."

Carrie was ready for a full on panic attack, "You...you know I can't. I have to go straight home."

Needy held onto her hands and comforted her, "Just give them one. It won't be bad. Go somewhere on a free period. Don't you have one coming up?"

Carrie bit her bottom lip, unsure of this plan. What if they never leave her alone?

"Just you know...have a good time," Needy smiled, more assuring.

"Ok...I'll try..."

"Sue has free period the same as you." Carrie raised a brow suspicious of Needy's snooping, "I just happened to notice."

Carrie sucked up and ventured to find Sue. She would be going to chemistry class soon so she might be at her locker. Sure enough she was but Carrie found herself unable or unwilling to move. This must've been how Sue felt asking her. Carrie didn't know it would be this difficult. The girl already wanted to go out with her.

Carrie was more than ten feet away from the unsuspecting young woman. She found herself sweating and shaking. She had to drag herself over knowing she only had a small window of time.

She cleared her throat, "Sue?"

Sue turned around and dropped her books in shock, "...Carrie...hi...," she didn't blink. Not once.

"Um...I was uh...wondering...," she looked around nervously, unable to really look her stalker in the eye, "Would you like to go...on a..."

"Yes!" Sue blurted out, covering her mouth in embarassment.

Unbeknownst to them, Needy was spying from around the corner, helpless to resist seeing how her friend was making out. What Needy didn't know was Jennifer was watching also, hiding almost in plain sight by the gym doors.

"...Would you want to go somewhere free period?"

Sue reacted the same way you'd think she would to the first time Tommy asked her or any dreamy guy on a sports team not a meek girl that looked like Carrie. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and adjusted herself.

"I'd...I'd love to. Meet me here?"

Carrie nodded. She thought she was done but surprised her with a kiss planted firmly on Carrie's cheek. Sue parted, smiling and strutting to class. Carrie remained still as a statue in the same spot. She was practically blind-sided.

Needy was amazed. Jennifer...well Jennifer had a strong mix of feelings you couldn't really put into words. Though one you could immediately pick up on by the strained look on her face was PISSED OFF!

**What could go wrong? Haha. Find out soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie goes on her date with Sue. But what will the other girls think? Thanks for reviewing. You may have noticed a certain gym teacher's absence. Don't worry there will be an entirely new story with her in it coming soon!**

Carrie was nervous. Her first date and it was with one of the most beautiful girls in school. She was freaking out a little but maybe Needy was right. One date and maybe that's all it would take.

Sue meanwhile was really freaking out. She was in one of the girl's washrooms by the auditorium. She spilled everything to Chris.

"This is crazy...maybe I should cancel!" Sue exclaimed, checking her face over in the mirror.

"You're crazy if you cancel! She asked out you of all people!"

"How do I look? Maybe I should go home and change!"

"Calm down, jeez!"

"Will everyone know?"

"I won't tell unless it's really embarassing and you make a fool out of yourself."

"What if Tommy finds out?" Sue began to panic again, on the verge of hyperventilating, she leaned over the sink.

"If things go well you can just dump his ass...if it doesn't I'll take a shot at her."

"You're going to ask her out?" Sue asked, startled.

Chris stuttered, "I-I-I didn't say that."

"Did you dump Billy?"

Chris groaned, "Eventually."

Sue smiled, confident knowing she was still just as chicken shit as she was.

"Will Jennifer find out you think?"

Chris chuckled, "Why?" She was about to leave, she surprised Sue by slapping her on the butt, "SCARED?!"

She ran out of the washroom, laughing as she did. Sue was still not ready for this. She spent a bit longer getting ready in the washroom, she didn't want to waste too much time.

Jennifer was secretly in the other stall, listening to everything, plotting, scheming. These bitches thought they could move in on her woman? Oh, they had another thing coming.

Jennifer felt a sneeze coming. She tried covering her nose and move only for it to come out even louder and echoing in the small tiled room. "AAAACCCHHHHOOOO."

Sue was rattled by the noise, she said quietly, "Bless you." She took her purse and walked to her locker for her date.

Carrie checked her watch. Maybe she wasn't coming, maybe she came to her senses. But no there she was right on time. She looked great. More of a glow to her. Definitely makeup but maybe more.

"Hi," she said with a smile, more confident but kind of bashful.

"Hi...," Carrie said, looking her up and down, slightly giddy.

Sue took her hand and they walked to the bleachers out on the football field. Carrie's heart was racing, she was growing a bit squeamish; this was where the jocks took their hot girlfriends to kiss and...Carrie felt a lump in her throat.

They sat down on a bench made out of an old wooden board and two metal containers under the bleachers. Lots of empty beer cans and cigarette butts. Carrie saw what looked like a discarded pair of panties and a bra.

With Carrie being so quiet and not even looking at her Sue thought she had to catch her interest and fast.

"You know we could've gone somewhere like the diner as long as it's not too far from scho...," Carrie just now noticed Sue unbuttoning her top, this was getting serious real fast, "Whoa..."

Only a tiny bit of cleavage shown and Carrie was about ready to faint. Sue took her hand and began sucking on her fingers. Carrie had no idea what was happening but she kind of liked it. Things got even crazier when Sue put Carrie's hand on her boob. Still with her top on but Carrie was still mesmerized. Sue moaned when she squeezed it.

_"Is this really what people do on dates? Maybe I should go on more," _Carrie thought to herself. But boy were things far from over. Carrie watched as Sue closed her eyes and moved her lips into hers. Carrie just sat there wide eyed and unsure what to do other than kiss back. If only her mother could see her now. But for something she knew her mother would disapprove of and something that seemed so forbidden it something ire felt nice. It wasn't a sloppy kiss either, just very innocent. Of course in doing so both of them lost track of time.

"Wow...you're really really good," Carrie said once they ran out of saliva. Carrie hadn't even noticed Sue moved to sitting in her lap.

"You want to know a secret?" Sue smiled.

"Sure."

"Whenever I'm with Tommy I always imagine I'm with you."

This information hit Carrie like a truck. Her voice cracked, "Thank you?...but Sue...why me?"

Sue rubbed Carrie's shoulders, "I didn't realize it until recently but you're the one. I can imagine spending the rest of my life with."

"Not Tommy?"

Sue shook her head, "Everything just makes sense now."

"Wow well...," Carrie was stopped by the sight of a familiar old car pulling up the East side of the school, "Mama."

"Huh? Kinky," Sue chuckled.

"I've...I've gotta go."

"Really? But..."

"Sorry this was really nice and all..."

Sue took out a permanent marker and wrote her number down on Carrie's hand. Carrie felt bad just running off. She kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Sue felt lighter than air.

Carrie really hated ending the date that soon. Sue was great but it was on to the next girl.

* * *

Jennifer cried in her pillow. Needy was treated to her muffled screams of anguish over the phone.

"Jen just take a deep breath ok?"

"No! Nothing will be ok again! My life is over I should just kill myself right now!"

Needy maintained her composure, "Do you want me to come over?"

"I'm such a mess!"

"Look I'm sure Carrie will go on a date with you. You're an alpha, remember?"

"Yeah but you said Sue was my greatest competition! What if that slut is stealing Carrie out from under me as we speak?!" Jennifer paused, sitting up in her bed frantically, "What if she's...giving her a rim job?"

"I'm sure she isn't...I don't think Sue is that kind of girl...at least not on the first date anyway," Needy meant to call Sue after the date to find out how things went with Carrie for her research, see if maybe things changed at all. If she kept at this she thought she could be eligible for some sort of Nobel prize in human sexuality.

Jennifer had a call coming in, "I have to take this!" Jennifer cut Needy off and switched to her other line, acting casual though she knew who it had to be, "Hello?"

"...Hi...," said a quiet voice.

"Carrie!?" Jennifer almost fell off the bed.

"Um, yeah...how are you?"

Jennifer relaxed on the bed and posed as if Carrie was there in the room with her, "Oh I'm absolutely fine...," she said in a husky tone.

Carrie was a bit confused, it was like she intended it to be a funny voice, "I'm sorry it took me so long to call you."

"That's ok. You had me hungry and waiting but I love that."

Carrie wasn't sure what that meant but continued, "...ok..."

"You want to know what I'm doing right now?" Jennifer asked, putting on more of a sultry voice.

Carrie gulped and looked around her dark living room with the old rotary phone clutched tightly, "Yes...I would like to know."

"Well I'm lying here on my bed looking at a picture of you. I'm only wearing a green G-string and nothing else," of course she wasn't but she liked to tease; the thought of Carrie titilated by her was such a turn on.

Carrie was trying desperately to remember what a G-string even was. In her memory bank she did recall Jennifer was wearing something that left nothing to the imagination; not that Carrie was spying or anything.

"Oh...that's nice."

"You like that, baby?"

"Um yeah...I remember you wearing it in the locker room."

"Oh you do do you?" Jennifer chuckled under her breath, "You like watching all of the girls don't you you naughty girl?"

"...uh...well..."

"Do you ever think of me when you're all alone?"

Carrie felt weird, a feeling she couldn't explain. It was similar to when Sue kissed her but she felt way more sweaty.

"...yes...," which wasn't a lie. In the old days Carrie feared seeing Jennifer at school. Now...well a different kind of fear.

"I bet you do...I think about you all the time."

"Y-you do?"

"Oh yes...I'm touching myself right now...you in those tight little shorts...so SEXY."

Carrie was taken aback, "Me?"

"Right now all I can think of is your touch...please Carrie tell me...what kind of underwear are you wearing?"

Carrie paused. She looked down at her old faded nightie, "I'm not wearing any."

Jennifer was speechless. She wished she could teleport to Carrie and eat her out right then and now. "That is so HOT," she was practically drooling now.

"I'm wearing a nightie," Carrie said with some confidence.

"Wow...that's like really conservative of you but also real real sexy," Jennifer said, licking her lips.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Are you touching yourself right now?"

"...yes...," also not a lie. She was touching her leg.

"Right now I'm caressing your chest and I'm moving down your stomach. Kissing you all the way down..."

Carrie didn't know what to say, she didn't know she was supposed to top that.

"What are you doing to me?"

Carrie stalled, she knew she had to say something so said the first thing that popped in her head, "Touching your dirty pillows...?"

"Oh...that's nice...," Jennifer moaned.

Seeing this was getting a positive response, Carrie got a little cocky, "Kissing them."

Jennifer moaned some more; she was out of her clothes now and tweaking her nipples. Her cotton white panties were soaked.

"Would you lick my pussy?"

"Huh? I mean yes...I will...," Carrie wondered why she would want her to lick a cat but maybe that was a thing.

"Oh yes I can feel it!"

Carrie was beginning to freak out by the noises Jennifer was making. Was she dying?

"Carrie! Are you down there?!"

Margaret could hear the obscene phone call. Jennifer was thrusting and having convulsions as she got herself off.

Carrie spoke quickly into the phone, "Sorry gotta go bye!"

"Wait!"

Jennifer heard the fast hang up and dreaded dial tone. Carrie sure knew how to tease a girl.

* * *

Needy had collected data from Sue regarding her date, going into graphic detail. Jennifer kept texting her about her phone sex date with Carrie something she wanted to put off until later because well she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her lunch down.

Chris found Needy writing in her latest journal entry at the library. "What the hell? You doing a science project on all of the girls and you never asked me?"

"Oh hey, Chris," Needy said, less than thrilled, "I was going to call you."

"You should know that I'm going to be going on a date with Carrie next."

"Oh...did she ask you?"

Chris froze up, "Er...I'm going to."

"Oh ok. Good luck."

Chris stood over Needy's work, leaning in more agressively, "Word is you think Jennifer is alpha. What am I?'

"Uh...well..."

"Beta?"

"That's not such a bad thing."

"So you think I wouldn't be good for Carrie?"

"I never said that," said Needy, asserting herself.

"Well I'll show you. I'm right for Carrie. Everyone's going to see that!" She slapped her hands on the table and left.

Needy secretly wrote this down. It easy interesting observing Carrie's admirers. The 'Carriers' worked together in a pack to get Carrie's panties but now they were all going their seperate ways in attempts to gain her affection. It could get really ugly especially with Chris and Jennifer. It could turn into an absolute bloodbath...figurtively speaking.

Chris found Jennifer bragging to some of the other girls about her 'date'. Chris butted in on the crude talk, shoving Jennifer out of her way.

"You're all pathetic. Jennifer is full of it!"

"Oh you think I'm making this up?"

"You probably weren't even in the same room together!"

"How would you know?" Jennifer snapped.

"You probably wouldn't even know what to do with her if you had her alone!" Heather exclaimed angrily.

"I'm the only one for Carrie! You'll see!"

"Fuck you, bitch. You were awful to Carrie," Jennifer said, getting up in her face.

"Me? You were worse you treated her like garbage!" Chris said, pointing and jabbing a finger at her.

"That's only because I didn't realize how special she really was," Jennifer said, slapping Chris' hand away, "And you were still way worse!"

Chris on the verge of a hissy fit looked around. There was Carrie drinking out of one of the fountains. Chris gave each girl a proud look and strutted over to the unsuspecting blonde. The girls all watched in shock.

"Hey, uh, Carrie?" Carrie looked up, you could see the scared and confused eyes hiding behind her bangs. Chris tried striking a pose with her hands at her hips but ended up kind of silly.

"Oh hi," Carrie knew she should have expected this but it was still unnerving having all of her tormentors swoon over her especially Chris; though she was wondering if she'd ever attempt to ask her.

Chris scratched the back of her head while trying to put together the right words in motion. Carrie found this amusing and tried helping her out.

"Would you like to go out some time?"

Chris nearly doubled back, "R - really?"

Carrie looked over her shoulder and seen the wide eyed stares. She shrugged, playing it cool, "Yeah I mean why not?"

Chris was ecstatic. She looked back at her frenemies and gloated.

"When's your free period? Maybe ours sync up so we can..."

"Pssh!" Chris razed, grabbing Carrie, hooking her arm around hers, "Let's skip."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carrie said, being a slightly nervous about the entire idea.

"Of course! You're going to love it!"

As she led her love away, Chris stuck her tongue out at the jealous group and walked to the student parking. Who she didn't see was Sue. Sue had just walked out of the washroom when she saw Chris and Carrie arm and arm. She was baffled. She thought maybe her date with Carrie went well. Why was this happening to her?

**To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrie goes on some more dates. Will it be enough or will the girls be hungry for more? Thanks for reading and if I don't make a new chapter before the holidays Merry Christmas and happy holidays no matter what you celebrate!**

Carrie had never been to the mall before. Margaret wouldn't dare let her go anywhere near such a demonic place that could influence her.

Chris held onto her as she journeyed through the food court to the several clothing shops to Spencer's Gifts. Carrie was both fascinated and confused. Chris stopped and pointed at a poster of a woman Carrie wasn't familiar with. The name on the poster read 'Kardashisn'.

"Do you think I look like her?"

Chris awkwardly posed next to the poster. Carrie didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie but she didn't want to hurt her feelings either. She nodded, biting her lip.

"Thought so," Chris declared. She got close to Carrie, grabbing at her dress collar, "I respect your style but have you ever considered something more alternative?"

"Alternative? What do you mean?" Carrie would regret this but Chris insisted on helping her find some new clothes. Sparing no expense. All on Chris' father's credit card of course.

Carrie found herself reluctantly pulled around the store. She wasn't sure what to make of these tight and revealing outfits. Chris found clothes of course that she wanted and no doubt Margaret would absolutley flip out over.

She got her done at a salon, her hair straightened and then given some kind of look that Chris described as "In". She kept taking pictures with her phone, of Carrie's transformation with pink highlights and her coming out of the changing rooms. Tight tank tops, leather pants, high heels, it was all very new to Carrie; Chris had practically turned her into her twin.

A thousand selfies with her later and Chris was pushing her into the closest bathroom stall. Chris was very in the moment and wanting to get her mack on with Carrie. Though she was very eager and forceful, Carrie didn't find her as bad as Sue.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked when Carrie stopped kissing.

"Nothing it's just...I don't understand why you like me all of a sudden."

Chris smirked and looked her over, "You just do it for me. I guess I never realized it until now. It's like you have a magnet to my heart." She brushed Carrie's hair behind her ear.

Carrie wasn't sure why but that line was really working for her. She gave herself a shake to snap herself out of it, "No...what about all that stuff you did...you told me to eat shit. You painted it on my locker...you really hurt me."

It felt weird getting that off her chest, she could feel this tension when Chris wasn't speaking. They had this collected moment of silence.

"I know what you need," Chris said, getting all serious for a moment. Carrie was startled when she dropped to her knees. She unzipped Carrie's tight pants hastily. Chris seen that she was already wet through her new cotton panties.

Carrie didn't know what was happening really but she let her do whatever it was; was this what jennifer wanted to do to her?

Chris looked up at her, laughing. Carrie mimicked her laughter. Then Chris stuck out her tongue and went to town on Carrie's netherregion. She wasn't sure what to feel about this. She leaned her head against the wall of the washroom stall as she felt maybe the greatest feeling of her life. She looked back down, Chris was giving her this hungry look. Carrie thought Chris was going to stand back up again, she instinctively held her head down to continue; it felt like a small explosion was coming.

She could hear other women coming into the washroom. This was getting crazy. She wanted to let out a scream but didn't dare. She put both hands over her mouth. Soft whimpers. Chris slowly stood up. Carrie didn't take her eyes away from her as she panted heavily. Chris kissed her. She could taste the sweetness of herself. Damn.

Chris wanted her to go home with her but Carrie was reluctant. They walked outside and she let go of her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to go back to school...my mom will be picking me up soon."

"I could sneak you out tonight," she said cheekily.

"No," Carrie said, shaking her head, "I...I really can't."

"Wait...you didn't have a good time?"

"No I did...I just think..."

"I'm way better than Sue right? Or Jennifer? Jennifer is a total bitch I would never treat you like she would!"

Carrie was afraid she was going to cause a scene so tried calming her down. Holding onto her hands firmly.

"Chris this was great but I just...I really just need to think about all of this...," Carrie played with her hair.

"Oh...," Chris hung her head slightly, it was weird seeing her like this, so vulnerable.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

Chris turned slightly away from her, adverting her eyes, "...yeah..."

"Ok...thank you for the clothes...they are lovely."

Carrie felt guilty leaving her there, but she had to plus well she really wanted to make sense out of all of these feelings she was having. She was going to ask Chris if maybe it would be possible to get a pair of her old panties back but it did seem inappropriate.

She had to change fast before Margaret got to the school. But those highlights. Maybe she could hide them maybe they wouldn't be too noticeable.

When she seen the old car pull up in the entrance she headed outside where she was immediately hounded by her usual pack of girls.

"Carrie!"

"Hey, Carrie!"

Carrie hid her face as she jumped into the car. Margaret got a good look at the insanity. Jennifer and Sue pushed each other to get a look at the passenger seat as the car pulled away.

Carrie kept looking forward, one hand covering the pink in her hair. Margaret was quiet for about five minutes. She made an unexpected stop, pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road. Carrie didn't look over at her she was too scared.

"Carrie what's going on?"

"Uh..."

"Look at me!"

Carrie obeyed, turning to her lightening fast. Margaret made her take her hand away from covering her hair.

"None of it is my fault I swear!"

"What were all those girls doing?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"They stole all your undies didn't they?!"

"No!" Carrie nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I want you to tell me everything!" She took hold of Carrie and didn't have to wait long for her to spill everything. Carrie told her about the first encounters, the Carriers, the dates but without too many explicit details. Once she was finished she watched her mother slowly turn away from her and grip the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch," Margaret said this between gritting her teeth; Carrie never heard her use that kind of language.

"Mama?" Carrie asked wide eyed.

"Tell me did you fuck any of 'em?"

Carrie, still wide eyed shook her head.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"No, Mama," Carrie said, almost whispering.

"Dammit those girls were fine...much sexier than the girls I went to school with," Carrie looked on in confusion, she did not recognize this woman. Margaret sighed and looked over at her puzzled daughter, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen to you."

"What wouldn't?"

Margaret took another sigh, "Our family has a certain way about us. The women anyway. We don't have a name for it I guess you could almost call it a curse. For me it happened when I was about 16. Girls started noticing me. Everyone ignored me but out of nowhere they were all over me. I had to literally beat them off with a stick, my mama did the same. Back in those days women chasing women wasn't talked openly about, it was considered blasphemous. I almost pursued one of them but I was told it was evil and I'd be dammed if I ever even had impure thoughts about such things with girls..."

Carrie was letting this all sink in, "Then what happened? How did you break this curse?"

Margaret's eyes glazed over, "I don't know, child, it was too long ago. I guess it wasn't until long after I started going out with your father at your grandmother's insistence that everything went back to normal..."

"Wow I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"You have to go out with these girls, Carrie," she insisted.

"Mama?"

"You can't make the same mistake I did. Who was that brunette pushing that blonde?"

"Jennifer Check."

Margaret's eyes lit up, "That's Susan's daughter? Wait...is that the one you were on the phone with?"

Carrie nodded guiltily.

"She's a fox. I see the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. If she was back in my day I dont think i would've ever looked at a man let alone think about one. You have no idea how lucky you are."

"You really want me to go out with a girl?" Carrie frowned.

"Yes! All of them if you can!"

Carrie didn't blink, "All of them?"

"Yes!" Margaret paused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"This might be...the nicest thing you ever said to me."

Margaret put the car back on the road for home. Margaret apologized for putting the fear of God into her, it was a thing that was passed on generation to generation and each woman was told to repress it since it was seen as demonic.

Once at home Carrie called Needy who had just wrapped up a session with Chris about her date. Needy was a bit skeptical about the news Carrie learned to say the least, "Wait so its hereditary? Hm I definitely don't believe in a literal curse. Anyway I could get a DNA sample from your mom?"

"Uh..."

"Nevermind that right now. You should probably know that the girls are planning to compete for you to go to the dance with. I think they're coming some time soon for a surprise attack."

That was right the Spring Dance was fast approaching. If all those girls were going to be after her then their boyfriends sure were going to have a lot of questions.

"What do I do?"

"Well you might have to bite the bullet on this one. You might have to take one of them."

"Mama did say when she started dating daddy all the girls ignored her..."

"Well that goes back to my original theory. Even if you're not really into the guy maybe just you with him will be enough to drive them away." It would be a challenge to even find a guy willing in time but Carrie thought maybe it was for the best, she didn't think she could take this anymore. ""Oh and uh Chris was very quiet about your date. Did everything go ok?"

Carrie felt her ears burning, "Yeah...I think so...is she ok?"

"I hope so. Well I have to go, Jennifer has a lot more to get off her chest."

"Really? But we only talked on the phone once."

"Yeah I know but she has...fantasies..."

"About me?" Carrie's cheeks started burning.

Chris walked downstairs of Needy's house after finishing her talk about her date. Jennifer walked in just as she was about to go out the door. They stared each other down.

"Just leaving?"

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, biotch!" Jennifer shoved.

"I had a great date with Carrie just so you know. Very good chance I'm going to the dance with her."

"Oh you are dreaming," Jennifer circled around her.

"I went down on her for your information so I'd say your chances just went out the window!"

"You are so full of it! I'm going to that dance. White picket fence here I come," Jennifer said this while looking up at the ceiling theatrically.

Chris looked at her like she grew a second head, unable to decipher what she was talking about, "Huh?"

"Forget it, I don't expect a wannabe to understand," Jennifer bumped her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

**To be continued! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carrie continues her pursuit. Will she pick a girl or is she better off breaking the curse once and for all? Thank you for your patience. **

Carrie wasn't sure what to do anymore. The dates only made the girls want her more. They constantly blew up her phone. She went on separate dates with twins Nikki and Lizzie but found both of them intolerable especially when they continued to ask her what she felt about the other and listed their sister's many flaws. Heather was possibly the most normal one or at least at first when she took her to the diner in town but then wanted to give her head under the table in front of a bunch of customers.

Though her mother was oddly encouraging of this behaviour she was considering the other option. Maybe if they seen she was with a boy all of the girl chasing would come to an end. But if she was free from their affection would that mean things would go back to how they used to be? Would she face the same bullying? Be utterly ignored? Maybe it was for the best. Did she have any feelings towards these girls at all?...well Sue Snell was a good kisser, Chris was good at oral sex for someone who never did that to a girl before and Jennifer...Carrie knew she was a sexually active person but never really knew what she was like outside of their phone session; that both scared and intrigued her. Maybe she should go on a real date...for scientific reasons of course.

Jennifer was sitting in front of her Carrie shrine that evening; she meditated every morning and night, mostly doing basic breathing exercises, in one of their interviews she told Needy it brought her closer to understanding the Rubix cube that was Carrie White. When she heard her phone ring she jumped up and nearly knocked over a lamp and hit the wall. She rolled on her bed and grabbed the phone.

"Carrie?"

She didn't even check the caller ID.

"Uh...yes...," Carrie answered.

"I knew you would call. I had a dream last night. You broke into my house and watched me sleep. I woke up and we had sex for hours. It was amazing."

Carrie gulped, "oh...wow that sounds...great?"

"It was powerful. I've never felt anything like that before it was if you were actually here."

Carrie laughed nervously, unsure what to say to that, "Well I wasn't..."

"Did you wish to get freaky again? I thought of that night on the phone with you ever since."

"Y-you have?"

"Oh my yes...do you ever think of me when you're all alone?" She said this in such a husky, sensual voice; Carrie was a little worried about what she was feeling right now.

"...yes...a lot...," she technically wasn't lying, everything about that night shocked and surprised her and the fact Margaret knew all about it now made her have nightmares.

"I wish you were here right now," Jennifer sighed.

"...me too..."

"What are you wearing?"

Carrie had a naughty thought, even though what she was wearing was just a beige nightie, "Nothing."

Jennifer was ready for a panic attack. She reached for a pair of Carrie's panties collected in her nightstand and fondled them, rubbing them lovingly against her crotch.

"Oh wow..."

"Are you...," Carrie tried to remember the correct phrase, "Wet?"

"Yes, Baby," Jennifer whispered.

Carrie's eyes were ready to roll out of her head. She cleared her throat and spoke firmly, "I really want a date with you...a real date. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Of course Jennifer had a hundred things to do she was way behind in school, "Nothing. Of course I'll meet you tomorrow, Carrie, wherever you want to go."

Carrie had a free period after lunch, Jennifer had a history test but dropped everything for her. Jennifer would spend most of the night deciding on what to wear. Carrie would get little sleep trying to think of what she was going to do on this date, if Chris was handsy she could only imagine what hennifer would do; maybe try and have sex with her in a super public place like the food court or something crazier.

"Goodnight, Jennifer."

"Sweet dreams, Carrie."

Jennifer immediately phoned Needy, jumping out of her skin for joy. Needy of course struggled to put all of this down on paper.

"I have no clue what to wear!"

"I'm sure she won't minf. Just wear your hip huggers and that nice black top with the sparkles."

"I'm not white trash, Needy! I have to wear something that says nice afternoon date and FUCK me in the ass later!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jennifer keep it down in there!" Jennifer's mother yelled.

Jennifer groaned, "Nobody understands what a big deal this is!"

"Fine," Needy sighed, "Put on those tight fake leather skinny jeans with that red thong hoisted above your crack for the world to see!"

"See now you're gett'n it! Now the most important decision of all...Bra? No bra?"

"Bra."

"No bra it is."

CLICK

Needy wondered sometimes why she even bothered.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Margaret was very quiet. Carrie came downstairs with her back pack holding the clothes she would wear on her date later and made no eye contact with her mother. When Margaret started drinking her coffee she sneered and said, "You're seriously not wearing that are you?"

Carrie wore typically what she always did, plain buttoned shirt and skirt. "Uh..."

"Dammit, girl, you're going on a date with that Check girl aren't you? At least show off your legs for Godssake!"

Carrie didn't say anything, she just went back upstairs and changed respectfully and came back down to finish her cereal. She put on some tight jeans that really made her butt stick out which she wasn't sure Jennifer would like but most likely would if it was her. Just a red top she thought looked nice anyway.

"You wearing a bra?" Margaret asked bluntly.

"Uh..."

"No bra."

"But..."

Margaret gave her an icy cold stare.

"Ok, Mama, ok."

Carrie was worried about her taking her to the mall, but there was a lot of stuff there she didn't go to with Chris. Knowing Jennifer she probably told everyone they were on their big date.

* * *

Later that morning, Chris stormed up to Sue, holding her phone out.

"Jennifer is going with Carrie at lunch!"

"Really?" Sue interjected, "A second date?"

Chris blew up, "Its their first! After that slut perved it up on the phone! Poor Carrie deserves better than her! I have to show her that!"

"Uh..."

Chris grabbed a hold of her, scaring her with her wild, mad woman eyes, "You'll help me, right? We have to make sure this date is a disaster!"

"I don't know," Sue said quietly, thinking it over, "I want best for her too but..."

"Then let's take that skank down!"

Sue reluctantly agreed, Chris was too hard to back away from even if she was one of the shortest in their grade other than Carrie.

Jennifer met Carrie at her locker. Chris winced, watching from a distance as Jennifer kissed Carrie on the cheek. Hand in hand they walked to the back exit that led to the soccer field.

"Are we going into the woods?" Jennifer held onto Carrie's hand tightly, swinging their hands together as they walked.

Carrie hesitated, "Uh, well no..."

"I mean, I'm up for anything," Jennifer laughed. She leaned extra close into Carrie's ear, "Anything..."

Carrie felt sweaty, "Um, actually I was thinking of that part of the mall with the arcades and..."

"The glow and the dark mini golf?" Jennifer's eyes lit up and she tugged at Carrie's arm.

"Yeah...," Carrie smiled.

Chris watched this from behind a tree with contempt; no way was this happening, that backdoor virgin was not going to have a good time!

* * *

Carrie found it oddly calm the more she talked to Jennifer once they were in the mall and doing stuff. Jennifer didn't act nearly as possessive or needy. She won the popular girl a stuffed lion after winning enough tickets at the arcade, winning her over more than she already had.

Carrie had never played golf before but Jennifer insisted she help her with her swing by getting behind her and helping her hold onto the green glow in the dark club. Carrie then realized Jennifer wasn't the amateur player she let on, she seemed to really just want to wiggle her butt into her crotch. Very odd but Carrie knew it was all sexual even the way she hit their bright pink golf ball into the hole.

After Jennifer allowed Carrie to win with a score of 35-127, they sat down at a table and ate ice cream. Jennifer ate french vinallia from a styrofoam bowl suggestively. She reached for Carrie's hand across the table.

"This was really great, Carrie," Jennifer said this sincerely, not sarcastic or overly sexual.

Carrie smirked a little; not so nervous after all. "Yeah...it was. Jennifer?"

"Yes, Carrie?" She said, moving her chair in closer.

"I think you're really nice."

"Thanks."

"But..."

Jennifer's face began to sink, "But?"

"You act really mean still."

"I...I'm sorry, Carrie, but that was the old me. The new me would never do anything to hurt you." She reached further across the table, grabbing Carrie with both hands fanatically.

"I know but...you have to start acting nice to everyone."

"Everyone?" Jennifer frowned.

"Yes even Chris."

Jennifer swallowed her pride, "Heather?"

"Yes."

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"...Sue?"

Carrie nodded.

Jennifer of course was having some trouble taking this all in, Carrie wondered if it would be too much of a request.

"Ok...I will...for you."

Chris and Sue watched the two from a table hidden by a large palm tree. Sue was getting as disgusted by Jennifer as Chris was.

Out of nowhere, Jennifer crawled up onto the table and kissed a surprised Carrie. When it was over, Carrie looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"I bet you weren't expecting that," Jennifer smiled widely.

Sue felt the sudden urge to vomit. "She's not getting away with that!"

Chris found it funny how she had to hold her back; no way they could sabotage their whole operation now.

"Hey, I have an idea," jennifer pulled Carrie by the hand. Chris and Sue watched suspiciously. Jennifer took them down a hallway where some construction had been going on.

"I don't think we're allowed to be here," said Carrie, pointing out the big red signs. 'NO ENTRY BEYOND THIS POINT'.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna catch us," Jennifer laughed, her arm around Carrie, bringing her in tightly to her body.

With Chris lagging behind, Sue ran over to the hallway but was stopped by a pasty security guard. "Sorry, ladies, no access beyond this point."

"But.."

"Go on now."

He waved them along, both had half a mind to push him out of their way but they backed off and went back to the food court. Sue wasn't ready to give up but Chris almost was; Carrie might be lost to that demon bitch forever.

Carrie walked with Jennifer down the dimly lit hallway with the ceiling all opened up and walls half finished. Plastic sheets were hanging everywhere along with exposed wires. While Carrie might've been a tad worried, Jennifer remained cool, calm and oblivious.

"Whoa, what do you think that is?" She pointed to a super dark hallway when they came to a fork.

"It could be dangerous," Carrie said, biting her lip.

"That's ok. I'll be fine with Carrie White here to protect me," she said with a wink.

They took the big step into the unknown section of the mall. They both saw a sign up ahead but Jennifer had to use her phone's flashlight to see what it said. 'ESCAPE TOPIA'.

"Oh it's going to be one of those escape rooms!" Jennifer exclaimed with joy.

Carrie was clueless, "Oh?"

Jennifer laughed and gave her a nudge, "You know one of those rooms where you have to find keys to get out of. You work together before your time runs out. I always found it...romantic."

Jennifer moved in for a kiss, Carrie wasn't fighting it. This one was well more of a genuine kiss than earlier. This one had more meaning to it. One thing she kept wondering about was whether or not these escape rooms were actually romantic or if it was all Jennifer's opinion.

"You should stay at my house tonight," Jennifer whispered.

"But my Mama would freak," Carrie said quietly.

"Well what Mama doesn't know won't hurt her," Jennifer smirked.

"Well...I guess I could make something up." Jennifer handed her her cellphone. Chances were Margaret wouldn't be home yet. She let it ring twice and was about to hang up when she heard a very sharp, "WHAT?"

"Mama?" Carrie said, almost dropping the phone.

"Carrie? What is it? Why aren't you in class?"

"I was on lunch and..."

"Wait are you still with Jennifer?"

"...Yes but..."

"She wants you to stay at her house tonight doesn't she?"

"...yes but...I..."

"Dammit, child! That girl wants to hump the living daylights out of you doesn't she?"

Carrie turned very innocently to Jennifer, "I don't know I never asked her."

Margaret groaned, "Are you even my daughter? Carrie go home with that girl! I don't want to see you at this house tonight!"

CLICK!

Carrie handed Jennifer her phone back, "I guess it's ok."

Jennifer hugged her, almost jumping on top of her, one leg stuck up. "I have a big surprise for you waiting in my room." Carrie was very worried about what that meant.

* * *

Jennifer took her home in her mom's old Chrysler. Jennifer's house was nice, not on the outskirts of town or in a bad neighborhood.

Jennifer's mother wasn't home, no food so they ordered Chinese takeout. Jennifer was eager to tell Carrie about her big surprise. They ate up in her room; Carrie had never been in a typical teenage girl's room so the posters of boy bands and sparkles were all new to her. Jennifer's queen sized mattress was maybe the softest thing she'd ever lied on. She watched Jennifer disappear into her closet. Whatever this was it must've been huge.

"I hope you didn't spend a lot of money," Carrie began to say just when Jennifer pulled out a very large black rod. Carrie sat up on the bed; confused and mortified, "What is that?"

"Awesome, right?" She held it close to Carrie, she backed away in response to it; though she didn't know what it was she had this feeling of horror. Long and black and it had these straps.

"That's for me?"

"Yes...I was hoping you'd use it on me," she flashed her eyelashes.

"On you?"

"Yeah...one of my dreams is you'd take my virginity. The backdoor kind."

Carrie's eyes had never gone wider, everything was making sense, this was something to wear and was used in sex, something she never could've come up with in her sheltered life.

"You mean..."

Jennifer smiled and nodded. She did a little strip tease for Carrie to make things fun, Carrie was still letting the predicament she got herself into sink in. Jennifer threw her shirt in Carrie's face.

"Whoa." She stared on in amazement at her first pair of naked breasts other than her own. Jennifer squeezed out of her skinny jeans and panties; Carrie felt her neck getting hot when saw Jennifer's shaven pussy. She gulped. Jennifer was loving her reactions. She was quick and fast getting Carrie naked, she didn't exactly put up much of a struggle.

Jennifer helped strap the device onto her, tightening it around her waist. "Don't worry, theres a stud that will help get you off too," she referred to a kind of stud attached to the inside of the harness. Carrie could feel this weird feeling all through her body she couldn't quite name it. Jennifer lubed up the black phallus. This huge thing was going up Jennifer's butt, Carrie knew the mother she used to know before all of this girl craziness happened would not approve.

Jennifer happily jumped up on all fours on the bed; finally one of her dreams was about to come true. Carrie stared at the girl's rear, her face flushed; what was she doing? How did she get herself into this again? Jennifer's butt was...Perfect. this tight, round and pale ass hot and ready. Carrie was fearful about hurting her despite how much lube covered and dripped off of the black and rubber phallus.

"Don't worry just spit and slide it in," she smiled back at Carrie, licking her lips and swaying her butt back and forth.

Carrie did as she said even though she was told spitting was a nasty habit. Right down the crack. She held onto the hard black rubber with both hands and just stared at the tight hole.

"Don't be afraid to spank me or pull my hair. I think that would be so hooot."

Carrie swallowed hard as she nervously slid the thing into Jennifer, it was wide and looked like it would split her in half. Jennifer gasped loudly. Carrie stopped.

"No that's good! Oh...oh..."

Carrie did as instructed, but she couldn't imagine having something this big inside her; she could feel her own butt cringing.

Jennifer held onto her bed, clenching the comforter as both the pain and pleasure set in. "Let me have it, Carrie!"

Carrie did a double take, she had mo time to think so she acted. She grabbed hold of Jennifer's waist and began thrusting. Carrie could feel the stud on the inside of the strap rubbing against her; it was meant to massage her clit but she had no clue what that was.

"Ugh!" Jennifer strained, "AHHH AHH AH AHHHHH"

Carrie thought maybe she should stop but then she saw the mirror on Jennifer's headboard. The sight of herself naked doing pelvic thrusts into the most beautiful girl in town who was up on her bed like a dog really satisfied her for some reason. When Jennifer didn't have her face buried into the comforter she was also looking in the mirror at herself and occasionally at a stunned Carrie. Jennifer was really doing it for her, the sounds she made and the sweat pouring down her face, matting her hair. She looked crazy but Carrie liked that even if she wasn't sure exactly why.

She started copying the sounds Jennifer made, she was feeling something too with that stud. She liked how jiggly her butt was, she took her up on the offer of spanking even though she was scared it would hurt her but if having that long black thing in her didn't maybe nothing else did. She gave both cheeks a good smack and recieved Jennifer's approval with some very audible shrieks. When she flung her hair back, Carrie took hold and pulled like it was a leash.

"YESSS! OH CARRIE! GIDDY UP COWGIRL!"

Carrie and Jennifer shouted out over top of one another as Carrie went a little faster, she too was sweating like mad. They were both going to finish with a bang. Carrie had never felt anything quite like this before. And then it hit her.

"OHH! AH! OOOHHH!"

"OH FUCK! YES!"

Jennifer panted hard, catching her breath. She lied flat on her stomach as Carrie took the long black rubber out of her ass. She collapsed down next to Jennifer. This was way more of a workout than any gym class. Carrie stole a kiss from Jennifer.

"Damn," Jennifer said in a daze, "That was way better than my dream. I won't be able to sit for a month."

Carrie laughed, her eyes were heavy, her heart was racing and her ears were pounding. This was fun. Maybe she could get used to this.

**To be continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

**After Carrie's date with Jennifer everyone is dying to be her date for the big dance but who will she choose?**

"Ok whoa! Whoa! Too much detail!" Needy protested on the phone.

"Oh sorry," said Carrie, "I just didn't know people liked stuff like that. But I really really liked it."

Hearing about Jennifer finally getting her dreams met of losing her backdoor virginity to Carrie White only meant she was one step closer to her white picket fence.

"So who are you taking to the dance?"

"Uh...," Carrie hadn't put any real thought into it, everything was moving so fast.

"These girls are crazy for you. I'm no therapist but they're going to need one no matter who you pick. I honestly can't even repeat some of the things they say about you."

"...Do you...record these visits?...," Carrie asked innocently.

Needy cleared her throat and continued, "Carrie what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know," Carrie bit her lip, thinking hard.

"Some of them have already broken up with their boyfriends. They're in serious die hard mode here."

Carrie couldn't decide what to do. Did she want to be with a woman? Could this be her only opportunity?

"Maybe...Maybe I should find a guy to go on one date."

"But if you do what if all the girls go back to the way they were? Jennifer isn't the biatch she used to be and well everyone seems nicer. Are you really sure this is what you want?"

Carrie rubbed her forehead and groaned, "I have to know if this is real...if they really want me."

Carrie heard dead air, she could picture the frustrated look on Needy's face.

"This will be good for your research...right?"

"Yeah...but...I just want to make sure you know you're making the right decision."

"Yeah...," Carrie said, drifting off. She got a beep. "Oh. I've got another call..."

Needy chuckled, "I wonder who that could be now. Look I'll help you find a dude willing. It would have to be out in public."

"Yes. That sounds great. Thank you, Needy."

"You're welcome. Don't stay up too late with Jennifer."

Carrie fought back a laugh. She ended the call and switched over to who she presumed was Jennifer. She was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hi..."

"Um, hi? Sue?"

"Hey, Carrie...how are you?" She sounded so shy, it was still a shock just to see how weak in the knees she seemed to be for her.

"Ah, good."

"Are you busy?"

"N-no not at all." Hearing her voice made her remember back to their very abrupt date.

"I was thinking about our date the other day. I've been thinking a lot about you actually."

"Yeah...I really liked it when I touched your boob," Carrie said honestly. Sue giggled. Carrie nervously giggled in response, not really understanding what was so funny about that.

"I'll let you do more than that. Are you doing anything?"

"Um no...not really."

"Think maybe you'd like to spend the night?"

"...Like a sleepover?"

"Yeah," Sue said joyously, "Like a sleepover. I could come pick you up."

Carrie was feeling hot and sweaty already. "S-sure."

"Great. Say, 20 minutes?"

"Ah...ok."

"Awesome. See you then."

Carrie hung up and sat there for a moment. She wondered what Sue was into. Would she like the same stuff as Jennifer? Maybe not. But what if it was more extreme? What if she really wasn't the good girl she let everyone believe.

"Carrie! Are you still on the phone?!" Margaret called down from her room.

"No, Mama!"

"Was that another date?!"

"No, a sleepover!"

"Yeah right! You better get ready!" Marget yelled angrily, "Jennifer?"

"...Sue Snell..."

Margaret paused and exclaimed, "Now I bet that girl's a freak!"

* * *

Two hours earlier, Jennifer was sitting in the food court at the mall telling all the girls about Carrie's good deed; of course when doing do she had to sit on one of those inflatable donut things as she was still in pain.

"It was totally wild. She was rough but so caring and gentle. I had the greatest orgasm of my life."

Sue scoffed at her story, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Are you denying Carrie as the perfect lover?" Jennifer gasped. Everyone turned to the goody two shoes blonde and scowled.

"No I think you're story is ridiculous," Sue sighed, "She slammed you against your fridge, ripped your clothes off and broke your bed pounding you in the ass?"

Everyone looked back at Jennifer, judging. She folded her arms and straightened herself, giving Sue that bitchy, vacant stare.

"That's how I remember it."

Sue rolled her eyes, "Whatever.."

"Aren't you supposed to be giving Carrie a rim job?" Chris interjected.

Sue gulped, knowing she was still chicken about going through with that; it was always all talk. "Yes. I am. Tonight in fact."

"Really?" Jennifer asked, catty.

"Really," Sue answered smugly.

"Well we'll just see about that," said Jennifer, frowning.

"I guess we will," Sue said, leaning in closer over the table.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jennifer stuck her nose in the air as did Sue. Sue flipped her hair back and left the group to talk more inane fantasies.

"You two should fuck already," said Heather, bluntly.

Jennifer was appalled, she scrunched up her face, "Don't be disgusting, Heather."

* * *

Sue drove to Carrie's, listening to Taylor Swift. It only now donned on her that she didn't know anything about Carrie's taste in music or really anything for that matter. She did have classic rock. It maybe she could settle with Katy Perry.

She pulled up to the house. Everything seemed so dark and lonely on this street. There was Carrie waiting for her on the front steps hugging her sleeping bag. Sue was beginning to have some anxiety about this but she had to prove her devotion to Carrie.

She put her window down, "Hey!"

"Hey!" Carrie said, looking genuinely happy; no doubt having all kinds of ideas of what they were going to do tonight.

She wasn't exactly dolled up, but she did put on something less conservative and showed more of her legs.

"Um. I can change the song if you'd like?"

She was listening to 'Take it Off' for the millionth time.

"No that's ok...I like this."

Everything was still new to Carrie, despite Margaret not restricting her life anymore she never really explored what else was out there for her.

Sue's home was in a nice neighborhood. Peaceful, no run down or abandoned buildings. Trash placed perfectly on the curb. They walked up the marble path of the white 2 story home. Carrie held onto her arm while Sue led the way.

It was strange, not much different from Jennifer's house, maybe a bit newer and cleaner, more organized especially Sue's room. Her bed, queen sized like Jennifer's but different things on the wall like places she wanted to go and a book shelf filled with actual books.

Sue sat on the edge of the bed while Carrie looked around.

"Wow...you...have a lot of nice stuff."

Sue was busy checking out Carrie's ass, wondering what it would be like to do what she told Jennifer Check in a fit of rage. "Thanks," she said, repositioning herself on the bed. Carrie found her sprawled out rather sexy. She gulped, still infatuated by this girl. She climbed on the bed and made out on top of the taller girl. It was going great, at least Carrie thought so, Sue was squeezing her boobs lightly and her butt.

"There's um...something I'd like to try," Sue said a bit worried.

"Oh? What, Sue?"

"Well...I was hoping...to give you a rimjob."

Carrie was taken aback, in the locker room and in the halls she heard the phrases 'Blowjob' and 'Handjob' thrown around but never 'Rimjob'.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh...," Sue really didn't want to have to explain it, "Well you see, Carrie...," it was harder to talk about with Carrie frowning impatiently at her, "I want to lick your ass...," she tried playing this off jokingly but it was quite clear how serious she was.

"Oh...you want to do that?" Carrie wasn't sure but if that was what Sue was into why object? "Is it...good?"

Sue nodded anxiously, "Its supposed to be...erotic?"

Carrie smiled, "Ok. Let's give it a try."

She still felt shy getting naked, she stood up and Sue helped her out of her pants and slid those panties off exposing that firm derriere all of the girls dreamt about or at the very least caught a few glimpses of in the shower.

"Whoa," Sue quipped, starstruck.

Carrie was taken with pride that she could that kind of reaction from someone like her. She stood still and Sue went onto kissing Carrie down there. Each kiss was like a signature but on her ass. This sensation grew. Carrie gasped when the popular girl's tongue ran up her crack and then where the sun didn't shine.

This was insane but Carrie loved it and Sue could feel it. She continued now knowing it wasn't as horrifying as it could have been. 'This is Carrie White after all'.

They moved back to the bed where Carrie got on all fours and Sue continued. After she was done Sue allowed Carrie to suck on her nipples, something she claimed Tommy had never done. Carrie enjoyed this, for some reason though Sue's breasts just interested her more than the others'.

"Can I um...," Carrie wanted to make sure she got this right, "Eat you?"

Sue smiled, knowing what she meant, to her it came out just right. She stripped her clothes off with Carrie's help quite fast. Carrie took a moment to admire her perfect body. That trimmed and wet pussy was there waiting for her. Carrie wasn't sure if she was doing any of this right but as she played with her folds, Sue held onto her headboard and convulsed, calling out Carrie's name. Carrie didn't think she had this kind of power but she could see why eating pussy was so hot for people, it tasted great!

When all was said and done they snuggled up with each other under the covers.

"Sue! Dinner!" Her mother called. Sue had completely forgotten the time. She hadn't even mentioned Carrie would be over.

* * *

Carrie had quite the dilemma. Though she really enjoyed her encounters with Sue and Jennifer and having the rest of the girls faunning over her she knew she had to be sure if this was true love or not.

Needy phoned her up 2 days later and said she found a guy that could work. Colin Gray. He was a goth kid but seemed down for the cause but also wanted money for concert tickets but was willing to settle for Subway coupons.

Carrie met with Needy and Colin in the library. Everything seemed super suspicious like they were planning a robbery or something.

"So I just have to be seen asking her out and on a date?"

"Yes. That's it just as long as you're seen around school is fine."

"Didn't you stick a dildo up Jennifer's ass?" He so lightly asked a meek Carrie, "She's been talking about it nonstop I guess."

"Uh, listen, Colin," Needy interjected, "We need to know you're serious about this. This could determine Carrie's whole future."

Colin managed to seem both invested and unfazed, "K. Gotcha."

Needy turned to Carrie, "Ok. Ready?"

When she blanked, Colin said, "Hey, it's not too bad you've got a bunch of the hottest girls after you...though I guess if you're not into it i wonder if you can pass it onto me."

Out in the hallway the girls were up to their usual bragging. It was Sue's turn. She went to great deal about her annilingus making the others uncomfortable. Jennifer was oddly fascinated.

"Well...you certainly might have gone further than most of us but there's always new ground to cover."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chris said, completely lost.

"Whoa look over there," Lizzie said, seeing Colin Gray chatting with Carrie. The girls tried getting closer without making a scene; even though there was like 10 of them.

"So you want me to pick you up at 5?" Colin said naturally.

"Yes, Colin that would be great," Carrie said, almost inhuman.

They both held hands. You could almost hear every girls' heart stop at the same time. Carrie looked back at them as her and Colin walked around a corner. The mortified looks on their faces was haunting.

Needy watched all of this by her locker. She was confident that Carrie's plan would fail and the girls would still be obsessed with her but the longer she stuck around she saw each girl very slowly leave, heading on their way like nothing happened. The last two Carriers remaining were alphas, Jennifer and Sue. They took it the hardest. They sat there for a minute longer sulking in their own self pity before picking themselves up and heading in opposite directions.

Carrie was regretting this. She might've ruined these poor girls' lives. She left them heartbroken.

"Just so you know I already have a date to the dance," Colin said, oblivious to what was happening.

"T-that's cool. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

**To be continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What will be the future of Carrie's love life? Are the girls really done with her after seeing her with Colin or will that only make them angry? Thank you for reading! Still some Korean to come!**

Needy observed the girls' behaviour. Everyone of course had their own way dealing with Carrie dating a guy but there were stages. First there was shock.

"This is some kind of joke! Why would she go out with that emo-limp dick-goth-poser?" Jennifer cried in Needys pillow during one of their sessions.

Then there was denial.

"This has to be bullshit!" Chris exclaimed, pacing Needy's room.

Jennifer came rushing in. "Hey! I just went to the bathroom! My time isn't up yet!"

Anger.

Both Jennifer and Chris pulled at each other's hair. Needy was helpless breaking them both up.

"Ok you're both done!" She yelled, getting pulled into the insanity, "This is my room!"

Every girl had their own hissy fit. Trashing their rooms and house. All of their parents confused as to what this was even about.

Depression.

Sue lost all ability to move. She lied in bed. Never really sleeping just thinking about everything, wondering where it all went wrong. 'I guess I didn't do it right,' she thought, thinking back to their date, she actually really enjoyed it, of course anything was great when you did it with someone you loved.

"Honey," Sue's mother entered her room unannounced, "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. You know, Tommy has been trying to reach you. I think he wants to take you to the dance," she said this rather cheerily. Sue knew she loved Tommy, or at least the idea of her being with him but Sue knew it would just never work out.

Sue cringed, she planted her face in her pillow and screamed. Her mother was confused, she wasn't sure what to do so she backed away slowly out of the room.

Bargaining.

Carrie was bugged constantly about the girls in their continuous requests to go to the dance. Some mornings she found them all in their bikinis washing her mother's car or simply just in their bikinis wandering around and spying inside the house. Margaret chased them off with a garden hose one day which worked at first but there were some real nymphomaniacs in the group and they simply writhed around, getting soaked no matter the temperature.

But once Carrie started her fake date with Collin everything was creeping back to normal. Margaret hated it. She was missing the constant interruptions and all that tight, creamy skin.

At the dinner table they hardly touched their plates. Carrie didn't do so much as look Margaret's way.

"I can't believe you gave up those hot pieces of ass, Carrie."

"Mama?"

"All of those bimbos bouncing around our yard and ripe for the picking and you're seen with some loser with mascara running down his face?

Carrie felt an unsettling in her stomach, "I just needed to know it was real."

"REAL!?" Margaret shouted. She pushed the table in, standing up and leaning over it to stare her daughter down. "They were throwing themselves at you! How real do you want it?!"

"But..."

"As annoying as having them prance around our yard was damn it was nice to have some fine bitches around! And now you're going to take that away from me?!"

"But..."

"Each one of them is more than willing to screw your brains out and you're going to pass all that up because you think it's all because that curse?! Who cares if it is? You're wasting the biggest opportunity of your life!"

Carrie sat there hunched over, thinking about all of the insanity that was her day to day life now. Margaret rolled her eyes and grabbed Carrie's unfinished plate. She hucked it in the garbage and went up to bed.

Carrie could have sworn she heard cheering or some loud music coming from outside. She went to the window and saw Jennifer wearing the skimpiest of red bikinis. She was smiling and cheering something as she held up a cardboard sign, : 'TAKE ME TO THE DANCE!'

Carrie was shocked, everyone had given up but there was Jennifer, she still was after her despite dating Colin briefly. But she wasn't alone.

At the other end of the front lawn was Sue wearing a blue bikini and holding up her own cardboard sign identical to Jennifer. Both Sue and Jennifer seemed completely oblivious to one another or at least at first.

"Carrie! I'll make you orgasm 24/7!"

"Carrie! Come out right now and I'll let you do anything you want to me!"

When both saw the other doing the exact same thing they looked ready to explode.

"What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?" Jennifer snapped.

"I was here first, whore!"

"As if!"

Carrie watched on with concern as both girls strutted up to one another. This could get messy. Why was she strangely ok with that?

Sue got in Jennifer's face, no fear. "Wannabe!"

"Wannabe?!" Jennifer pushed Sue back.

"Yeah! You wannabe!" Sue screamed, pushing her.

They started yanking at each other's hair and circling around each other quite childishly. Carrie watched in morbid fascination. She almost wished it wouldn't end but as all good things do...

"COOL OFF!" Margaret ran outside, spraying the blonde and brunette, sending them both squealing away.

Carrie was saddened quickly at seeing their sudden dispersal also she kind of wanted to see them kiss and make up. But now she knew at least two of the girls really did care about her at least enough to try and win her back. But she decided to wait a little longer.

Acceptance. Finally.

Needy became worried when the girls stopped seeing her even Jennifer. Heather, Chris and Nikki were scheduled to see her but they flaked. Could they all have just moved on?

She phoned up Carrie on her freest evening in ages. "Hey has anyone called or come by your place?"

"No...I think Mamma scared everyone off."

"Oh...um how do you feel?"

"Is this still for your research?"

Needy had began losing interest, everything seemed to peak after the panty raid. "Let's forget about that right now."

"I don't know," Carrie said, lying back on her couch, "I do kind of miss it...the attention."

"So...you didn't love any of them?" Needy asked, thinking maybe Carrie was holding back. Carrie did pause, thinking back to all the fun she had with them and thought about what else they could've done. She started thinking for a long time, forgetting Needy was still on the phone with her. "Uh, Carrie?"

"Oh sorry...got distracted."

"At least you'll be going to the dance with Colin," Needy said, in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

Carrie didn't want to tell her that was all fake too and seem like an even bigger loser. "Oh...yeah..."

"That should be fun. You guys can come hang out with me and Chip."

Carrie felt bad lying but continued, "Sure. Sounds great."

* * *

2 weeks later Sue accepted Tommy's offer to go to the dance and get back together. It was for the best. She hardly thought about Carrie anymore. It was likely only a phase. Ten years from now shed look back at this day and blemish, wondering what teenage her was thinking.

She was digging in her locker just before lunch when she found a red envelope. Her first instinct was maybe Tommy and maybe there was something else in store for them after the dance coming up. Instead she found something more vague.

She followed the letter's instructions telling her there was something she needed to know before the dance. No signature or clue to who it was from. She shouldn't have gone but something in the back of her mind told her she needed to.

She went past the soccer field to a path leading to a small stream. She was startled when she found Jennifer standing against a tree looking rather unhappy.

"Jennifer?" Sue exclaimed angrily.

"Sue?" Jennifer said with disgust, "What are you doing here?"

The two were ready to butt heads; they both blamed each other for Carrie ditching them.

"What's going on? Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to stop me from going to the dance now?"

"I got a letter too, nimrod!" She shoved her own red envelope in Sue's face.

"Then what...," Sue stammered.

"I invited you here."

Both turned around to see Carrie popping out from behind a tree. She looked nervous, probably because both girls could easily beat her up given she hurt both of them.

Sue didn't say anything, she looked away, kind of embarrassed while Jennifer ran up to her with open arms.

"Oh Carrie I knew you'd come back! I never doubted for a minute!" She struggled, managing to lift Carrie up a bit off the ground.

"Hey...," Sue said, folding her arms and looking off to the side rather annoyed.

"Um...I..."

Jennifer backed away, changing her tune to Sue's with her nose in the air, "Oh right I'm still mad."

"I'm sorry...about everything."

"Why did you want us here? Wouldn't you rather go with Colin?" Sue asked.

"No. I made a huge mistake I should never have done that. I wasn't sure if you guys really loved me. I had to know if it was real."

Sue and Jennifer exchanged a very hard look, both were clearly not sure what to make of being played like this but they were most certainly pissed.

"I know...it was stupid I was stupid. I realize now...but I don't want Colin."

"I'm already going with Tommy," Sue said confidently, "And you're right that was very stupid."

"I...," Jennifer had to think for a minute if anyone had asked her, she remembered maybe at least 2 guys but she was blanking on the names, "I have some dates lined up."

Carrie had never felt smaller having both girls looking down at her like she was a bug waiting to be squashed.

"Even if I was to break it off with Tommy...how would I know you'd stay with me?"

"I swear I would never do that to you again."

"Wait...which one of us are you choosing?" Sue frowned. Carrie bit her lip.

"Don't you get it she wants us to declare our love and prove ourselves. It's the only way she'll choose."

Sue's eyes widened, this changed everything, "In that case I'll call him up right now and break it off." Sue took out her phone and fumbled as she looked for Tommy's contact.

"My offer is still open. You can do anything to me," Jennifer said huskily, "I'll be way better than Sue I'll keep you satisfied day and night."

"I want both of you," Carrie said bluntly, feeling something in her throat.

Sue stopped texting Tommy and stared at Carrie like she had just admitted to murder.

"Both of us?" Sue felt sick.

Jennifer looked at Sue the same way, backing away, "No. No. No. There has to be another way."

"I think we could all be happy together," Carrie said with an encouraging smile.

Sue and Jennifer looked at each other angrily and then back at Carrie. Both said loudly, "NO WAY."

Carrie stammered as her plan fell threw, "But...but..."

"No way am I sharing you with this skank!" Jennifer stated, pointing a finger at Sue.

"Likewise, slut!" Sue said, bumping Jennifer's shoulder.

Carrie watched the two women of her dreams leave her standing there helpless.

"I love you, Carrie but I will not be stacked next to her," Sue said, walking away, craning her neck.

"She's no good, Carrie. You deserve better than her. Me." Jennifer said, hiding her tears as she pushed branches out of her way; no telling where she was going since the path was the other way and closer to civilization.

So much for wanting what was best for her. Would they come around? Carrie really wanted this to work.

**To be concluded. Possibly one last long chapter. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Carrie finds a way to make things right for Sue and Jennifer. Will it change their lives forever? Thank you for reading this far and sorry about the long updates. I will try to make one more chapter after this. I actually got an idea for Carrie/The Mask some of you might really like. Until then. Enjoy!**

Sue wasn't sure what to make of Carrie's request, she wanted her and Jennifer? That sounded insane and the thought of sharing her with that bitch made her want to vomit. What the hell did she see in her? Couldn't have been her personality ugh...

She was in bed once again, her body unwilling to make the effort of getting her ass moving. Her mother entered after a light tapping.

"Sue you got a letter," she said this enthusiastically as if she knew or was hoping who it was from. It was a red envelope with only her name on it. Her mother left it with her and closed the door.

A secret admirerer? If it was Tommy he would probably just write it was from him without even the slightest bit of mystery. She peeled it open gently and unfolded the paper. It was typed not on a computer but a typewriter. She knew right away who it had to be; who else in this day and age would use that especially their age?

It read simply:

_To Sue. I am sorry if I have hurt you. I did not mean to leave you heartbroken. If you can find it in you to forgive me please come to the school after hours in the gym supply room. 9 o'clock. Do not turn the lights on. I will be there. Don't say a word. I will make it all up to you._

_Love, you know who_

Sue admitted that did get to her but she wasn't so sure. Was Carrie really going to drop Jennifer completely? For her? If there was even the slightest notion given about her getting together with both of them she would have no choice but to forget Carrie altogether. As much as it pained her to. She had plenty of time to decide. She slept on it. Then when she still wasn't do sure she went through the whole day thinking about it while she did everything like normal. Her head was in a whirl. Finally when it reached 6 and after she had dinner she relented.

"Fine."

She drove up to the school. Pitch black. No one around except for maybe a janitor or 2. She expected all of the doors to be locked. One was propped open with a pencil. It had to be Carrie. All of the lights were out, she used the flashlight on her phone to help guide her to the gym. Then she had mixed feelings. The gym supply room? Not really romantic but it did seem kind of forbidden. At least it would be more fun than in a closet, more room anyway.

It was creepy in that gym after dark. She came close to flicking a switch but then remembered the letter. No lights. No talking. She found the supply room door open a crack. She gulped and pushed herself forward.

Not even five seconds inside she felt someone hug her from behind. She gasped but was shushed. She could feel the stranger's breasts pressing into her back, her long hair brushing against her. Very strong but feminine hands fondled her top, squeezing her breasts. They kissed her neck, still not facing her yet. Her eyes didn't really adjust. They kissed. Her eyes closed. A familiar but different feeling. Very succulent lips. She tasted watermelon lip gloss. Did Carrie start using that recently? Facing each other now they continued to make out. Pulling at each other much more aggressive now. Her fingers slid between very straight silky hair. Not the knotted mess that was Carrie's head of hair.

They moved on top of some stacked gym mats. Of course those things were stiff as hell and not at comfortable but Sue was so in the moment that all that didn't matter. Carrie quickly unzipped her out of her pants and slid her hand down the front of her psnties. Things were moving quickly and Sue was happy to see that Carrie was being more assertive. Her naive routine was sweet but it was nice to see her becoming more dominant.

Their clothes pulled off; Sue was almost certain Carrie ripped a button off her shirt and maybe split her panties but none of that mattered to her. Carrie sure seemed kind of thinner and a bit taller than she remembered though. Carrie was also very loud when giving and receiving oral. She became like a hungry and wild beast. Sue wasn't complaining.

She knew she would love being eaten out but WOW. Sue hopped she was as good at eating Carrie's pussy as she was with her ass. After crying out and spasming for a glorious half hour or so it was her turn. Pushing Carrie down on her back she went to town. First she noticed just how shaved Carrie was. Not a turn off at all but she wondered if she did that for her. She was already so wet. She inserted a finger, massaged her clit. She felt so bad doing this, only arousing her further. When it came to using her tongue it all just seemed to come naturally. Carrie tasted sweet. This was crazy but everything she hoped for. Carrie called out but that's when it got kind of weird. It sounded like Carrie had a cold or something. That voice. She was brought to an orgasm and she tensed up. When Sue looked up she could finally see her face and got the shock of her life.

* * *

48 HOURS EARLIER

Needy was at Jennifer's. After everyone had heard the news about Carrie and her 'boyfriend' Collin they seemed to move on with their lives which meant Needy had more time on her hands. Jennifer was still a mess though. She sat on the couch in her living room eating a huge tub of butterscotch ice cream and crying into Kleenex after Kleenex.

"Jen everything is going to be ok," Needy assured her.

"Easy for you to say!" Jennifer was such a mess it was getting harder and harder to look at her, "She wants me and that skank? What could she possibly see in her?!"

Needy bit her lip, she could certainly think of a number of them but wouldn't dare say anything to send Jennifer into the deepest of despairs she'd ever been in.

"Beats me but maybe she'll make up her mind."

Jennifer reached for a spray can of cheese and squirted it into her mouth. Needy wanted barf, especially after watching her drown in that mostly melted ice cream.

"Who am I kidding she doesn't really want me I'm disgusting!"

"Eh...," Needy strained; boy she wasn't making this easy.

Jennifer's mother came in; a woman who probably deserved an award every month for having to put up with her.

"Jennifer, honey. Letter for you," she didn't notice the mess at first when she handed her the red envelope. She was used to the teenager's odd behaviour but even she could call a total breakdown when she saw it. "Please clean yourself up," she sighed. She wandered off probably up to her room, "Hi, Needy."

"Hi, Giselle."

Jennifer tore into the envelope and dropped the remainder of her now ice cream soup on the carpet.

"What is it? What does it say?" Needy wanted to get a look at it but Jennifer kept sliding down the couch for some privacy.

Jennifer's mouth hanged open for a long time; comical given the cheese and ice cream all over her face. "This is huge! She wants me to meet her! Finally my dreams are going to come true!"

Jennifer jumped up seeming to recover quickly from her depression. She ran upstairs to clean herself up, forgetting about her best friend entirely. She was in her room for hours looking for what to wear. She texted Needy to get her butt upstairs, clueless to the fact she went home.

"Get back here ASAP, Bi-otch!"

When Needy returned she found a huge pile of discarded clothes by Jennifer's closet, the rejects. A small pile of clothes on her bed represented what she thought would be of Carrie approval.

"Wait she said not to turn the light on," Needy said, finally sitting down and reading the letter.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to look like trash, Needy!"

"...Right..." she said, rolling her eyes, "I'd go with the hip huggers and the purple top with glitter."

"Of course!" Jennifer exclaimed, "Those make my ass look huge! Carrie won't know what hit her!"

"Great. Definitely tell me how this all goes."

"Oh if you write a book about this we'll be famous for sure and I'll show all those little bitches!"

* * *

Jennifer did as Carrie instructed. She got there at the school at 8:30pm sharp and was told to wait in the gym's supply room. Not say a word. No lights. This excited her to no end. Finally she came to her senses and would claim her as her own.

She heard someone coming. It was about time. No doubt at all it was Carrie. She hugged her from behind. A gasp. She must've really startled her. This was going to be fun...

* * *

NOW

The lights came on. Jennifer turned and saw Carrie smiling at the door. Her blood ran cold. She didn't want to look down. She was afraid of the answer. It was like everything was in slow motion. Her eyes met with Sue's. Sue's face was still buried in her crotch. They stared at each other completely horrified until finally the two screamed and jumped away.

"No! No! No! No!"

"Why?! This can't be happening!"

"Carrie?"

"What the hell?"

After they calmed down, Carrie sat down on the mats with the naked pair. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted you two to get along. I wanted to show you that we could make a great team."

Jennifer and Sue hugged themselves, covering up their nudity and their shame. They looked over at the other both a bit embarrassed, fixing their hair and averting eye contact. It took a few minutes before either of them spoke up.

"I do see why she likes you," Sue said, swallowing her pride.

"Yeah...same...," Jennifer hated to admit.

"I mean...it was ok..," Sue shrugged.

"So," Carrie said, clearing her throat, "Will you both come to the dance with me?"

Carrie smiled guiltily. Jennifer and Sue looked at her sternly, of course not having much fun being tricked.

"Will you make it up to us?" Sue asked.

Carrie's eyes grew big, "Yes anything!"

"After we dance I want you to screw our brains out."

Jennifer nodded in agreement, "I'll fuck both of you into submission," Jennifer said with promise and scary serious eyes.

Carrie was ecstatic, "Yes! This will be the best night ever!"

"Kiss on it?"

Carrie planted a kiss on Jennifer's lips and then Sue's. But what needed to really seal the deal was a kiss between the two rivals. Carrie grabbed the back of both their heads and pushed them into each other. They relented and kissed firmly. Carrie enjoyed what she saw and knew this was going to be one heck of a good time.

**Thanks for reading! One more chapter coming! If anyone is a fan of Stanget Things I'm working on that too. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter. I definitely want to do up more Carrie crossover stories. My next one will be Carrie/The Mask a Carrie/Rita story. I think many of you will like it. I've been thinking about other potential ideas or scenarios. Like a different time period. Maybe Carrie as Robin Hood something crazy like that. Anyway hope you enjoy this and have a great day!**

Carrie was excited about the dance. Margaret was ecstatic. She paid to rent a limo and a hotel room for Carrie and her girls.

"Thank you, Mama. This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

Margaret helped Carrie with her dress the night before the big event.

"Child I gotta hand it to you. The way you got both girls to go along with you on the whole thing was absolutley wicked...I wish I came up with it!"

"I really hope they have a good time...I'm kind of nervous," she admitted, biting her lip just thinking about going on the dance floor with her dates and everyone staring.

"What you got to be nervous about? You got two of the hottest bitches from that shitty school. You three will get wasted and you'll hump their brains out! I've never been more proud!"

Carrie tried to laugh off her lewdness; this side of her really was something else. Of course Msrgaret agreed she could never really make up for what she did. She was going to give her all the money her father left them as she would be sure to move and start a life with her new girlfriends.

"Oh, Mama."

"I guess Jennifer couldn't sit right days after your night together," Margaret laughed evilly.

"Mama!" Carrie cried.

"I heard it from Jennifer's mother. Susan and I caught up talking. Almost like old times. Damn that woman...if I'm not careful I just might ask her out...hell I might even put the moves on Jennifer when you're not around." Carrie was horrified, her mouth hanged open. Margaret laughed, "I'm just fucking with you! I'd never steal one of your girls...much as I'd love to!"

It was true. Jennifer's dreams came true that night. Carrie made them a reality. When Jennifer confessed her dreams of a white picket fence and a home with her she was almost knocked on her butt.

"You know Jennifer is a very different girl than I imagined. Not really as selfish as you'd think."

"Oh I bet she's lots of things. Definitely a freak," Margaret said, daydreaming about that luscious girl; she was so distracted that she didn't realize she sewed her own sleeve into Carrie's dress.

* * *

Sue's mother fitted her in a lovely rose coloured dress. She looked her over in the mirror. She smiled, happy to see her daughter happy.

"I know you're disappointed," Sue said with a frown.

"Well I mean...if this is what you really want. That Carrie is a lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one," Sue smiled giddily.

"She does seem nice I just didn't think..."

"I liked girls?"

"Well that too but just maybe someone a bit more like you," she said with a worrying grin.

Sue took her mother's hands and held them firmly, "I know...this is all new for me too. But I love her...I really do."

"That's great but...she's taking Jennifer too? I've never heard of anything like that. You could hrcer get away with that when I was in school."

"Oh, Mom," Sue laughed, "A lot has changed since you've been in school."

"I'd say," the cautious woman grimaced, looking over her daughter's waistline, "But you're really ok sharing Carrie with Jennifer of all people?"

Sue thought back to their romp in the storage room fondly. Even though they were tricked she did enjoy Jennifer's company. "She's really grown on me..."

"Oh. I thought you two hated each other."

"We did," Sue laughed, "But something tells me the three of us will be together a long, long time."

Her mother of course was still concerned for her well being especially a young and impressionable girl like her but she believed her even when she acted overally romantic and flighty about this wacky relationship.

* * *

At Jennifer's house she insisted on picking out her own dress online but since her mother was using her credit card to buy she supervised.

"Yes this one is perfect!"

"No, Jennifer!" Her mother exclaimed, "You'll look like a stripper!"

"But it'll make my boobs look bigger!" She whined.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Something not too provocative. Your school has a dress code, right?"

"Ugh," Jennifer said, sticking out her tongue.

"Look I know this is a special night. You, White and the Snell girl but..."

"Carrie's getting a limo, Mom! Wake up! I need to look as glamorous as possible!"

Susan groaned, "I will never understand your generation."

Jennifer scrunched up her nose, "Duh!"

"Ok look. If I cut the bottom of this dress enough it will show off a good amount of thigh. If you wear your new pushup bra you'll be in business."

"Now we're talking!"

When Susan was finished Jennifer had to try it on. She checked herself out in the mirror. Damn, she'd do her. She scared her mother by jumping at her and hugging her body.

"Oh thank you! This is just the best!"

"Thanks! I just want you to be safe, alright?" Susan said over her bones cracking, "Jen are you crying?"

Jennifer sniffled and wiped away tears, "Allergies", she assured her.

* * *

The big night arrived. Carrie's pink stretch limo showed up. Margaret took pictures of her standing in front of it wearing a peach dress; Margaret made a few enhancements to impress her dates. She insisted Carrie pick the pair up and bring them back before driving to school.

"Let me take a look at them," Margaret said in her own words.

Carrie was worried she'd be inappropriate but agreed.

She rode in the very back. Butterflies in her stomach. Sue's house was first. It wasn't like this was senior prom but she wanted it to be special.

Sue almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the limo pull up.

"She's here!"

"Ok! Ok!" Her mother said, grabbing her phone for pictures, "Tell her to come inside for a minute."

Carrie was shaking when she rang the doorbell. Flowers in hand.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Sue kissed her cheek. Carrie turned beat red. They had done a lot more at this point why was this making her blush? They posed for pictures at the insistence of Mrs Snell. Carrie kept her eye on the time. They had to go to Jennifer's, back to her house a minute and then to the gym.

"I'll have her back soon, Mrs Snell."

"Carrie, it's ok she knows about the hotel."

Carrie gulped when she opened Sue's door. She waved awkwardly to the mother and climbed in.

Jennifer was getting antsy. She kept running upstairs to the bathroom to check her hair.

"Jennifer they're here!"

She could've broken an ankle running down the stairs. She smoothed out her dress; she could easily pass for an escort.

Of course Susan wanted pictures of all three girls. Jennifer gave both girls kisses on the cheeks, both sides like a French girl. When it came to the pictures she got really into it. She pushed both her dates close to her; she became the meat in their sandwich. She grinded hervbutt into Carrie and got her to put her arms around her waist as she leaned back.

It didn't take long for Carrie and Sue to match Jennifer's enthusiasm. They all went outside to catch their ride.

"Don't wait up!" Jennifer called back to her mother. She gave her own butt a slap in full of Susan. Her mother just shook her head like she was wondering how on earth they could be related.

The three sat very close in the backseat. Carrie in the middle with her hands on both of them. Jennifer was very impressed with the whole setup and couldn't quite help herself when it came to looking through the bottles of wine Margaret bought.

"Damn! We's about to get shitfaced!"

The party though was not going to start just yet.

"Carrie why are we at your house?" Sue asked, hoping to get straight there.

Carrie started to sweat, "Uh...Mama wanted to see the both of you before we get to the gym."

"Oh...," Sue felt weird about that especially since the last time she was there was to steal Carrie's panties.

Margaret waited for the three at the window. All she could think of was just how good Sue and Jennifer looked. If she was their age she'd absolutely take them off Carrie's hands.

"Now let's get all three of you in there," Margaret said, holding an old Poloroid camera.

The three squeezed together. One picture had them pressing their faces together and smiling like they were competing for the frame.

"Now how about one with me and the two beautiful ladies?"

"Uh...," Carrie stammered.

"Here, Carrie just take the camera!"

Carrie obeyed, thankfully she didn't get two handsy with them but it was still super weird.

"Ok," Carrie said, clapping her hands, "We better get going."

"Right," said Sue, "Nice, um, meeting you."

"See you again real soon," Margaret said with a luring smile.

"We'll take real good care of Carrie," Jennifer said showing off her gums in her extra wide smile.

Margaret pinched her cheek, "Oh I know you will. Say hi to your momma for me."

"Oh I will, don't you worry!"

Carrie apologized numerous times on the way to school, she should never have gone there but Sue was ok with it, Jennifer of course saw nothing wrong with it at all.

They walked into the gym arm in arm in arm. It was so crazy it was like they were celebrities on the red carpet with everyone staring at them. Some took photos.

"Hi, guys!" Needy called to them as she stood with her boyfriend, Chip.

Others weren't as friendly. When Carrie, Sue and Jennifer took to the dance floor they recieved glares and catty remarks from the likes of Chris and the rest of the rejects.

"Fuck those losers!" Jennifer told Carrie and Sue.

Carrie danced with each girl at a time, she wasn't exactly a pro but she managed not to trip and take either girl down. When a fast song came on all three danced together and got everyone to clear the middle of the gym floor for them. Sue and Jennifer grinded up against Carrie like they were at a club sleazing it up. Carrie of course was loving it; either than a few disgusted and likely jealous glances the students loved it too but those pesky teachers had to break it up.

Kicked out for making a lewd scene just meant the quicker they got to go to the hotel. It wasn't much but they got a honeymoon suite all to themselves.

"Sorry we didn't really get to stay long," said Sue, "You look so amazing in that dress."

Carrie sat on the end of the bed between Sue and Jennifer, "It's ok," Carrie said, "I got to dance with the two most beautiful girls in the world." She kissed Sue deeply on the lips then lived over to Jennifer.

"It's not like you're going to be in that dress much longer," Jennifer said with lingering eyes.

Sue exchanged a devilish look with the black haired girl and fondled Carrie. Jennifer put Carrie's strap in her mouth and playfully pulled making Sue laugh.

Sue nibbled on Carrie's neck, "Chris was so jealous."

"They all were," said Jennifer, circling her tongue around Carrie's ear.

Carrie gasped and said, holding up a bottle of yet to be open champagne, "Don't you both want a drink first?"

"Well we don't want to get any of that on our dresses, Carrie," Jennifer said, clawing at her dress. Sue helped Jennifer in slipping Carrie out of the dress without tearing it off her. Carrie jokingly squeezed both of their behinds as they took turns kissing her. They giggled at the forcefulness of Carrie's grasp.

Carrie found she had skill getting the two beauties out of their bras with just a flick of a finger. Carrie got help from Sue to pop the cork of the champagne. Drinking wasn't exactly something Carrie was into but she drank enough to feel a bit buzzed.

Jennifer poured a bit on Carrie's shoulder and licked it up. When she got Carrie's approval she poured some down her chest. Carrie shuddered. Both Jennifer and Sue licked the trail of champagne down Carrie's chest and stomach. They even sucked it off Carrie's nipples. Carrie was loving it. Getting champagne sucked off her nipples by the hottest girls in school? This was becoming a dream come true that Carrie never would have had 3 months ago.

Carrie poured some down Jennifer's body and licked it off with Sue's help. They ended up eating out Jennifer and making her orgasm. Carrie and Sue swapped Jennifer's juices and gave Jennifer a taste, crashing their moust lips into each other and creating quite the web of saliva. Carrie poured the rest of the champagne down Sue's arched back and down her ass crack where Carrie and Jennifer drank it up. They both left a trail of kisses up Sue's back and threeway kissed her.

"Carrie," said Sue, "This night is all about you."

They pushed Carrie on her back. Sue and Jennifer laughed as they scrambled around to decide their positions in their love making to Carrie. Sue sat on her face while Jennifer gave her oral pleasure. For Carrie this was heaven. She couldn't see Sue now but she could hear Sue's cries as her tongue played around with her clit. She could hear Jennifer very comically make noises as her whole face was planted in her vagina. Carrie's body spasmed. Sue's did as well as she trusted herself into Carrie's mouth.

All three were at this for hours. They were just about ready to call it a night. The three found themselves out of breath and gasping for air.

There was a knock at the door.

"What the...hell?" Sue asked. Scared she sat up and looked at the door anticipating police or some crazy person. She huddled with Carrie. Jennifer just smiled and got up.

"Oh we're not done yet!"

"Huh?" Carrie asked.

Jennifer opened the door. Chris, Nikki, Lizzie, everyone that wanted Carrie was there. All of them looked past the sweaty and naked Jennifer and pushed each other to get to Carrie.

They explained Jennifer's plan to all show up and show Carrie there were no hard feelings and they wished her well. They just wanted one night with her.

Carrie felt a little guilty. A kiss from Sue was all the encouragement she needed to go ahead and get crazy. The girls got naked and dog piled on top of Carrie. It was clear to Carrie now that she couldn't say her goodbyes to all them. Of course she chose Jennifer and Sue but that didn't mean they couldn't keep it fresh in the bedroom from time to time.

Needy and her boyfriend Chip observed the unusual activity from the partially opened window of the hotel. Filming this like it was some kind of National Geographic special was the only way to try to make sense of it all.

On the way to Chip's car he asked her, "So...wanna come back to my place?"

"I guess so..."

"I mean if you want to..."

"Oh I want to I'm just...going to have to take some time to reel from what I just saw."

"Yeah...kind of traumatizing," he said, images still flashing in his mind like some late night 'Skinemax'.

Needy didn't play back the footage on her phone but she did just stare at the thumbnail for the longest time. "Right?...Sure to get a Nobel Prize now."

They laughed and drove off into the night

**That's the end! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
